<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope Flows by AwatereJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934732">Hope Flows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones'>AwatereJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Shifters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Rye is now a lovely little dumpling and life has settled down in the town ... time for that wedding for Gray and his lass ... of course... Jack would like one as well if he can get Ianto to focus on them for a change instead of everyone else... and of course... the Mountainfolk are watching too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Ianto had been working in the pagoda, adding more organza to the sides so it looked like a cute genie lamp. He was pleased with the results that filtered the light for his little chick and was still bright enough for reading or whatever …well…. OK… baby watching. But seriously, he was so frigging cute!</p>
    <p>It was a warm afternoon and the kids were at school, the other adults off on their business. Gray had finally applied and of course got the position of Deputy Sheriff. He and Paul fast created a firm bond and he was picking up his own Prowler today. Paul already introducing him to people as 'my boy' as the wedding grew closer.</p>
    <p>Speaking of weddings, Ianto and Jack had not yet had their own. Jack understood that Ianto wanted to focus on Gray's as it was a big deal for the town and felt his own was not as celebratory in the eyes of some but it did also rankled Jack a bit, not that he had discussed this with Ianto. He also knew Ianto would hate a party and big fuss for his own even as he was fully engaged in creating a wonderful one for Gray. After pondering this he finally decided to stop stressing and simply do what Ianto always told him to do. Talk about it.</p>
    <p>"Hey babe"</p>
    <p>Ianto looked up from the sleeping baby and smiled softly as Jack leaned against the entrance to the pagoda "Hey good looking."</p>
    <p>"Wow, this looks like a fantasy come to life" Jack whispered.</p>
    <p>"For the wedding we can pull back the sides and tie the curtains with large pink bows. Cute, eh? She loves it" Ianto smiled.</p>
    <p>"I wanted to marry you in this" Jack sighed softly "Now it's her dream. Like … I know it's silly but I feel a bit jaded love. I asked you first, I wanted you first. Here, in here."</p>
    <p>Ianto blinked slowly then canted his head "We can still do it in here my love, just … not so much pink yeah? My dream wedding is simply a celebration with good people and plenty of food. Trestle tables set up on the grass, maybe a bluegrass band or something … a party."</p>
    <p>Jack felt something in his chest lighten "Yeah?"</p>
    <p>"Yeah. Since theirs is still two months away … we could do ours first I guess. Like a trial run for the place to see if we need more port-a-loos or something. Maybe … maybe see the headcount. I am sure it will double for their wedding so it will be a good idea. Also … I have so many food ideas that I want to try, things they will not have but I like … what a great idea Cariad. We will, I was going to have ours nearer Christmas but … we can have one this weekend, yes?"</p>
    <p>Jack pushed off from the frame with delight "I will make some calls, get people involved."</p>
    <p>"And I will start checking the lists I have."</p>
    <p>"You have lists?"</p>
    <p>"Cariad. It's my wedding. Of course there is a list, several. I already have a lot of it put away for when … I just have to get a few things to finish my vision. Oh, blue. I need blue ribbon. Change the colour scheme in there to some aqua and pale powder blue for our wedding. They can have a pink one."</p>
    <p>Jack watched Ianto light up, his hands flapping as he produced a notebook from under the baby's little bed and open it, scrawling writing and drawings covering several pages and he could see that Ianto really did have extensive lists on his dream wedding.</p>
    <p>Jack felt better, now a little pushy as a winter wedding would have been nice but really … he didn't want to wait and maybe it was childish to want his first but he did ask first. He was the older child … note I am saying child … he did clasp his hands together as he made for the back door with a gleeful noise.</p>
    <p>Ianto sighed as he looked down at the sleeping baby. The other reason he hadn't really wanted the wedding so soon. He wanted time to settle into a family before making everyone look at them so hard. And he knew they did. More people were displeased than they admitted, did not really like the homosexual couple in their town and Ianto had heard the whispered comments in the grocery store.</p>
    <p>But this little tyke had thawed things a bit, maybe while that is still fresh is a good idea.</p>
    <p>Ianto shrugged, done deal now and he settled back to look at his lists and visualise the meadow and how they could make it their own special day with some things different to the big one coming next.</p>
    <p>"Hi ho"</p>
    <p>"Hey there buddy, how are you?" Ianto smiled as Sparrow swung around the doorway and peered in, his other hand swinging a bucket full of berries.</p>
    <p>"Memaw said to drop these in to you, she sez you like berries"</p>
    <p>"Actually I do." Ianto agreed with a smile "but that large of a bucket … bigger than your head … maybe some jam will transpire."</p>
    <p>"Wild Berry Jam? And those biscuits?"</p>
    <p>"Scones" Ianto nodded "Whipped cream even. I will go do the jam now, tomorrow we can have a little feast. Oh, Row. Tell your people that this weekend Jack and I are getting wed, here in the meadow if they want to take a look."</p>
    <p>Sparrow lit up as he raced off with a message to deliver and Ianto had no idea what can of worms he was opening as he invited the mountain down to the meadow.</p>
    <p>Ready or not, here they come!</p>
  </div>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. last minute additions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto was pondering the aqua sashes and the powder blues when someone spoke, making him turn to see an elderly lady peaking over the pram.</p><p>"Oh look at those eyes!"</p><p>"Lovely isn't he?" Ianto smiled softly "Raeder. Rye for short. Well … he is rather short I suppose. As long as he does not grow to be a Der."</p><p>The old lady tittered as she reached out and patted the little man's chest, tucking the blanket more as the little fellow pouted in his quest for sleep then settled again "Lovely warm little jumper."</p><p>"Thank you. Believe it or not Jack knits. I was surprised no end when he produced that from his bag, knitted it at night in his hotel room while on location for his latest movie. Together for years and never knew he knitted. He is doing a little matinee jacket in the palest yellow now. His fingers move so fast, puts me poor old Granny to shame." Ianto laughed, "Gods rest her soul."</p><p>"Jack. Your man?"</p><p>"We are getting married this weekend, a casual little do. Gray and Bonnie will have the big carry on but Jack and I want a little celebration of our family. A good idea I think, to see if I have numbers right for the food and such."</p><p>"Oh, where are you having it dear?"</p><p>"At home. In the back field, Jack rescued the old pagoda that was going to be demolished, it's there now. I've painted it and restored it, now it's a lovely little sun house for me and Rye. We can't have too much sun with our skin ya know. Not like Jack and his brother with their Tanned God looks."</p><p>"Oh yes, that young Gray is a handsome man. Saw him in his uniform just before, Paul looks as smitten as his daughter" she cackled.</p><p>"Yes. She's a lovely girl. I am rather fond too, and Paul is a great laugh. His dry humour tickles me." Ianto smiled as he watched his baby stir, sleep clearly not on the cards now "Would you like a hold? He's still awake."</p><p>"Oh. May I?" her glee evident as Ianto casually unrolled his bub and lifted him, showing the matching booties and tiny little romper suit under the pale blue cardigan. He looked like a tiny china doll and she almost burst with delight as he lowered the baby into her arms.</p><p>"There you are son, look. A Nana. See? I wish I could give you one of those. Both out sets of parents are not here. Mine dead and Jack's father dead too. His mother does not agree with the whole 'gay' thing and is sure he will snap out of it sooner or later. It hurts no end. Still … living here in the paradise we have found, we do find comfort." Ianto explained his sorrow "Our wedding will be small, I know many do not like me or mine. It's OK. I understand. I just hope Gray and Bonnie get a lovely big gathering."</p><p>The old lady looked at the handsome young man as he carefully reclaimed his son and clucked gently while resting him back in the warm bedding.</p><p>"What happened to your mama?"</p><p>"My father murdered her" Ianto replied softly "He's dead to me. Rhiannon and I only had each other and we ran, hid and tried to survive on the streets but we were eventually caught and put in foster care. We ran every chance we could, they separated us so we agreed to meet at the same place… finally she married a man and he is the one who brought us to America due to a job. I was still at school, my sister older."</p><p>"She's gone"</p><p>"Yes. Her children are here with me, Mica and David. Now I have little Rye too. A wonderful family in a world where I was so scared and alone" Ianto decided on the pale powder blue and picked up several packets "I am blessed."</p><p>"Well … good for you. Lovely colour choice" she pointed.</p><p>"For the ties. Yes. My theme is blues. Water. It will change to pinks for Gray's wedding but I want mine to be more masculine. Not too gay!" he winked and she smiled as she saw how lovely his sweet soul was, then she looked at the baby again.</p><p>"Saturday is it?"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am. We will have the vows and such at about three and the evening meal ready by seven so the kids have their routines … important things meal times ya know … and the afternoon will be a party. Lots of food, laughter and some music. The evening meal for those adults and just a little one around six for our kids before bed."</p><p>"Wonderful" she nodded "I will be there. I know where you live, was impressed to see the new colour scheme on the house. The white and red was so stark. The mint greet trims are so much sweeter."</p><p>"Thank you, I wanted to go with purple but Jack arm wrestled me." Ianto laughed "secretly, I liked the mint too but wanted him to have a say … well … in his own mind."</p><p>She let him walk with her to the till where he made her go first, such a gentleman then even with the baby he helped her with her groceries.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>She knew just the gift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. final fussing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Ianto was happy to see the tables laid out, Gray and Paul arguing good-naturedly as they pulled them about and Ianto ignored them as once they went to get the catering in town … yes he didn't like that but knew Bonnie would be insulted if he didn't accept some … he would simply move the table to where he wanted them in the first place.</p>
    <p>"You can come out now" Ianto said as he watched the vehicles finally drive off and turned to look at the little boy hiding in the long grass. Sparrow rose and smiled bashfully as he emerged with a small bag.</p>
    <p>"It's your day?"</p>
    <p>"Yes. This lunchtime and afternoon, I want it to peter down to just the Grups before dusk so I can have the candles lit." Ianto pointed and Sparrow walked around looking at the logs paced on their ends, scattered about. Different lengths and sizes all higgledy-piggledy but with Ianto's usual flair, the different sized candles also placed on top of each one made the entire thing look interesting with the little pinecones and acorns and such scattered amongst them, and once lit at dusk it would transform the meadow into an intimate area.</p>
    <p>"So. You eat out here too?"</p>
    <p>"Yes, a little ceremony and at dusk a meal for the kids … then an evening sit down for the main feast for the Grups with the kids inside in the warm watching telly or something … there will be plenty of light, the moon will be full and not a cloud in the sky. The candles as well as the lights on the tables. The entire place will be lit up, nice warm light and a romantic feeling to it. I hope" Ianto shrugged "Gray and Bonnie will have a daytime one with a lot of people and noise, this smaller one is just for us."</p>
    <p>"Memaw and Gran are wanting to come, as are some others" Sparrow warned "They do not want to intrude but…"</p>
    <p>"They are welcome. Of course, they are family too. Rye will enjoy some more fussing, he is getting used to being held and fussed on by other people and they shouldn't be strangers to him, not family." Ianto adjusted the arrangement on the table, critical of it and Sparrow leaned in to look at it too.</p>
    <p>"You painted them?"</p>
    <p>The centrepieces had huge candles in them with swirls of blues and silver around them, the flowers were white lilies and orchids, blue bells and a sprig of lavender here and there that he pointed at in question.</p>
    <p>"Lavender was my sister's flower. Her favourite scent. It reminds me of her every time I smell it so … it's like she will be here as well…In spirit." Ianto sat and fingered a small sprig of it "Rhiannon. My lovely sister and best friend. All I had in the world."</p>
    <p>"Now you have the Mountain. She is here always" Sparrow now understood why his sister was laid where she was, the other grave next to her explained. His sister lay next to Ianto's. He pondered this for a while as Ianto rose to fuss some more, not wanting to talk as he had told himself that he would not be maudlin today.</p>
    <p>"You need jars."</p>
    <p>"What?" Ianto turned to look at Tuck who suddenly stood looking at the tables with interest.</p>
    <p>"Jars. For the moonshine. Best from jars" the man explained as he leaned in and looked at a glass on the table that had a small blue and white scene on it. The white stag in a field of bluebells. He made a noise of delight, lifting it up and looking closer.</p>
    <p>"They are for keeping. The water glasses. I know it's silly but I didn't want alcohol in them not with Sprit there already. When the guests leave they can take their glass with them as a memento. I have a box full of extras over here" Ianto pointed and Tuck leaned over the box counting at least another twenty glasses and knew there would be more than enough for those coming.</p>
    <p>"Well … you need jars for the moonshine we will bring to this shindig. Also … another table."</p>
    <p>Ianto blinked and then finally saw that there would be a delegation here, not just handful and he was glad the tables for Gray's wedding were in the garage. Soon another two tables were added and pushed together to join the long one already there. Ianto was adding a centre piece that includes some small pinecones that were dipped in midnight blue paint then sprinkled with glitter, flowers and candles.</p>
    <p>"You have a good eye for this. You know … they will be touched with your fussing. Shows a good heart, fussing." Tuck smiled as he looked to the tree line and felt his heart stop as Spirit appeared, looking over at them and then to the man's shock the animal broke from cover to come over.</p>
    <p>"Hey buddy, where are your women today, eh?" Ianto crooned gently as the stag walked majestically though the tables, Tuck gripping Sparrow's shoulder to still the child as the stag lowered his head to eye level and looked into the man's eyes, then dismissed him, heading to Ianto who reached out his hand with a slice of apple on it from the plate of them he was going to throw to the birds.</p>
    <p>Yes, he was a soft touch and this was what he knew the stag come for too.</p>
    <p>As the creature munched happily Tuck finally let out his breath and shakily took another, watching as Ianto walked to the trees with the platter of fruit, the stag following like a tame dog and they disappeared into the foliage where Ianto knew the does were waiting.</p>
    <p>"See?" Sparrow whispered softly "He is of the mountain now."</p>
    <p>"yes boy" Tuck agreed with mild delight "He is one of us."</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Just a note... these are not real people, the wonderful people of America are not all like this ... this is a construct. I myself am a strange cat, of mixed race. A little on the … cuddly side... mousy hair and nondescript features hiding behind large black rimmed glasses. Think Librarian. People overlook me and are startled when i start talking and reveal the fact I am both a smart cookie and a sarcastic cow that can strip paint for a wall with my words. Please, I hope no one from the Appellations or 'Red Neck' belt do not think I am targeting them. These mountain Folk are the first of the Wildings here ... not quite completely human and definitely full of surprises. As are we all.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. enter the witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The people were starting to arrive and Ianto was surprised to see townsfolk coming down the drive as Gray and Jack rushed to get more tables out of the garage, Ianto relieved that he had extra stuff for the centrepieces as he could not decide what he wanted and had simply purchased it all.</p><p>Luckily, it looked like it was supposed to be like that, the two extra tables for the mountain sitting in there and Ianto made a conscious effort to keep that one clear with another table ready as well… just in case.</p><p>Townsfolk were interested in the extra table and when the tree line suddenly exploded with people the silence was deafening as they sat watching the wildings approach, Ianto walking to greet them with the baby in his arms, handing him over without a second thought.</p><p>"Come, sit. We are going to start soon, Tuck. I like that scarf!" Ianto smiled.</p><p>The chairs lining either side of the path for the ceremony were enough… a few pulled from the tables but… enough and Ianto was relieved to see that the mountain folk settled without any problem in amongst the townsfolk who were polite back.</p><p>The Sheriff stood there with delight marrying these two men as the mountain loomed in the background and as the clapping and cheering died away another silence fell, this one making Ianto swing to watch the deer break from the tree line and run across the end of the clearing, Spirit leading his little herd of deer with the tiny white fawn bouncing along with two brown ones.</p><p>"Holy shit" someone said softly "Did you see that?"</p><p>"They belong to the mountain" Ianto said sternly, not caring if it was said in awe or want "They are protected here on my land where there is no shooting allowed. If I find a hide or feeding station I will destroy them!"</p><p>"My family have hunted along this ridge for years and …"</p><p>"Not as long as ours" Tuck rose to turn and look back at the folk as well "This land is ours... and his. To get to them you either cross his land or ours. Either way… trespassing and he might be polite but we 'aint. We catch a poacher we will not give you back in one piece!"</p><p>"Well now" Paul said softly, clearing his throat "this is a day for celebration, not tomfoolery. I am sure Dale was just being an arse. EVERYONE knows this land is protected and to respect that. After all … you will have me to answer to as well ... if they give you back breathing!"</p><p>Ianto was pleased he spoke up, his Sheriff's voice carrying over the small murmurings as some complained how unfair it was to steal another man's property. Finally one of the women called out "Our men may be fools but they are our fools and we will remind them."</p><p>"Thank you" Ianto smiled, the sun coming out again "Please … the band will start while me and Jack get some photos done and then we can have some fun."</p><p>As he had hoped, the finger food went down well, the kids had their little meal with delight and settled inside with Gray and his sweetheart, watching some DVDs and snuggled in for a wonderful sleepover that had David and Mica proudly showing off their home.</p><p>Ianto had been surprised not to see any Hollywood A-Listers but was mollified when Tosh and Owen told him Jack had been stealthy so there would be no helicopters or drones getting in everyone's way for the ceremony. He was going to announce it after so the fans could have a shock reaction.</p><p>The night was starting to crawl over the maintain, the sky ablaze as they posed for some photos and Ianto felt something happening, turning to watch a huge limousine not only come up their drive, but enter the field to stop in full view of everyone like some bloody red carpet entrance.</p><p>Jack's grip on Ianto tightened as he muttered "Oh no. Gray you didn't!"</p><p>Ianto was about to ask Jack what Gray had to do with anything when the chauffer rushed to open the door and the legs appeared first with sensible shoes, small heels and perfectly waxed tan skin, long and graceful. Then the woman rose from the back seat and stood smoothing her skirts as she looked around with a look of determination.</p><p>Jack's mother had arrived.</p><p>"Oh no" Ianto echoed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. what is a name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mama! " Gray called out with surprise, moving to hug her as the others slowly started to talk, getting closer look at the handsome woman who despite being in her early sixties looked to be only on her forties, a sister to Jack instead of his mother. Ianto knew this was not just good genes or being a teenage mother like she likes to pretend… no… that is down to one of Hollywood's best plastic surgeons who works diligently to fight time for her. Tall and willowy, her hair perfectly curled around her face. So perfectly done that the light breeze that had picked up with her arrival did not move a single strand. Ianto knew he should be polite and welcome her but the sudden temperature drop made him instantly curb the thought that she had just arrived from the cold witch's tit she suckles from for her youth.</p><p>Not everyone rushed to meet her, the Mountain folk watching Ianto's' reactor of taking a physical step back. They reacted by moving closer to him as if to support him and as she started to move toward Jack who stood between her and Ianto, Ianto swung and handed the baby off to Sparrow like it ws necessary to protect him from her. These people are not fools, they saw the alarm. Felt the danger in his manner and moved back, the baby disappearing into their midst as she accepted a peck on the cheek from her more dower of two sons before moving to standing front of Ianto.</p><p>"So. This is the one who stole my son's heart." She said with accusation. Pretending not to know someone she had met several times, usually to then unpleasantly leave in her wake.</p><p>"And this is the one who tried to cut mine from my chest while it is still beating" Ianto replied with equal calm and not there was movement as three of the large men moved closer to protect him.</p><p>"So dramatic" she laughed, flapping a hand at him "I merely tried to warn you of the dangers of getting too close to my family."</p><p>"You had private investigators following me… and Jack. You showed me pictures of Jack in clutches hoping to upset me, not knowing I was watching the scenes play out in front of the cameras. When that didn't work you got my sister fired from her job at the school, calming she had threatened you. You then played dumb and said you didn't know she was my sister … even though there was no reason for you to visit that school at all. Like that made up for the lie you told in the first place of wanting to donate money. You never gave the school anything. Speaking of money though. You offered me a large sum of money to leave him, threatened to have my sister's children removed from her care … you even tried to have me evicted from my apartment … yes. You warned me alright. Only … you didn't listen to the warning I gave you back. I told you … I told you that I will never bow to you. I do not answer to you. Only him. Always him."</p><p>"Well … looks like you think you won" she sneered, Jack horrified as he watched her lean back to scoff at him "This will not last. It's not a real wedding, not a real marriage. Not between two men. It's immoral. God will not recognise such blasphemy."</p><p>Ianto had really had enough, the day on the road to ruin now and he simply decided that he didn't care. He could see Jack's horror, knew that right now he was righteous so he calmly replied "I do not answer to YOUR God either missus!"</p><p>Silence fell.</p><p>"Excuse me?" she finally snarled "What … who do you think you are!"</p><p>"I am myself. This is me. Take me or leave me. I do not care. I do not have to conform to your standards, I do not have to bow to your demands. I need only be true to myself and my husband." Ianto said with his head held high. He was about to add 'and our children' but her snarl cut that part off.</p><p>"You are not good enough to bear our name, who do you think you are standing there like you can just…just… just enter our family? I forbid it! Do you hear me, I forbid it! You are not a Harkness, never will be and I refuse to acknowledge anything of you" she spat the last words out as she stepped back, fire in her eyes like she had thrown down the gauntlet.</p><p>It was Jack who spoke.</p><p>"Fine. I am taking his name anyway" Jack said calmly "If he cannot have mine… I will take his instead!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. too much to brush off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jackson!" she shrieked with horror, swinging to grab at him but he stepped back with open anger.</p><p>"The kids… we will all match right? My sons, my daughter. We are all Jones then. Lovely … I will not have to live up to the Harkness name … I can create a new dynasty for my children and their children. The Jones Clan!" Jack was on a roll, the fact he and Ianto had discussed this and would hyphenate their names now something that made Ianto feel warm as Jack openly lied to his mother as he scoffed at the name Ianto knew meant so much to him. His father's name. Of course Ianto would never allow it to be abandoned, but it ws a lovely gesture.</p><p>Ianto swung and retrieved Rye, stepping forward and around the woman as he intended to take his place beside his husband but he miscalculated the space between him and the mad woman who saw him coming around her and swung, catching him on the arm as the baby screamed with alarm at the sudden jolt. Ianto yelped, staggering back with his son on his shoulder, Jack steeping forward with a murderous look as Tuck grabbed the woman's hair, wrenching her back into the huddle of Mountain folk.</p><p>Everyone stood with surprise as Jack's mother found herself in a strange world of people dressed in firs, pelts and denim. Hats, feathers and one even had what appeared to be a mouse skull around his neck.</p><p>"Listen here missus" one of the women snarled, using the title Ianto had given her "You touch our boy and we will bury you out there on our land, you hear?"</p><p>"My woman speak truth" a man nodded as he looked lovingly at his wife "You raise a hand to Yan, or to Rye and I will cut it off to use as a fly swat"</p><p>"Hunsell!" Ianto called out with alarm "It's OK… guys!"</p><p>"He will defend you only as you are the blood of his man!" an elderly woman spoke softly, almost lovingly as she leaned in close "But you are not of the mountain. You do not belong here. This is our dirt. You breathe our air… touch him again and we will snatch it back from your lungs!"</p><p>"Come on now people" Paul called in his most official Sherriff Voice "let's all calm down nod let Mrs Harkness have some space!"</p><p>Ianto had moved back, soothing the baby who was now softly grizzling instead of the deep jagged crying of before. Gray stood beside Ianto with hand on the little man's back to soothe, his face showing his concern, then he turned to face his mother.</p><p>"Mama. I can't believe you hit Ianto. With Rye in his arms too … what is wrong with you? Did something in you break? Are you going rotten inside form all that Botox?" Gray demanded "A baby. You were so close to his little head… if you had hit him …. I … this was a mistake and it's all my fault."</p><p>She made a noise of alarm as she saw that he meant it.</p><p>Gray turned to face Ianto "Ianto, I am sorry. I told her. I didn't mean to, she has this way of … anyway. I told her. Didn't think she would come… told her not to. Told her this was a great day, she was to come to mine instead later … I told her. I did."</p><p>"It's OK Gray" Ianto assured him, feeling the chill in the air as the day finally gave up the last light and now he knew the day was ruined. The old hearted bitch was turning everything sour. "It's not your fault sweetheart. It's OK. I know you would die for me … I know. I forgive this of you, I know you didn't mean for this. Honestly … I just need her to go. She's ruined the evening I had planned, like she wanted, she had cast a shadow over my day. Now please… get her to leave."</p><p>Jack sighed as he listened, knowing Ianto was right. She had ruined everything. He walked over and drew Ianto against him, the baby between them settling as he felt the warmth of the two men who loved him.</p><p>"Mama. You need to leave" Gray said firmly "This was wrong on so many level and … I don't know how you can be so cruel. Their wedding day, to come do this… grandstanding today. You need to leave."</p><p>"Gray!" she was aghast "I am your Mama. I only speak the truth here. This is an abominate against God!"</p><p>"MAMA!" Gray roared, surprising everyone inclining himself "Get in that bloody car and get out of here. Go home. Be happy you won something today. Leave us alone."</p><p>She was standing with her arms folded defiantly as she said "Or what will you do? Hmmm? What do you think you can do to make me young man?"</p><p>"That man there is my future father-in-law. In case you have missed it … he is wearing a uniform. He's the Sherriff here. If you do not leave he will arrest you for trespassing and public nuisance" Gray said, then thought again "Or maybe I will myself, I am now his deputy you know. Yeah. I can … I can arrest you my own damned self!"</p><p>"Gray!" she gasped as he stepped closer, looking more like Jack than he ever has.</p><p>"And don't bother thinking you will come back for my wedding either. If this is how you act at a wedding, you can forget mine! Initiation rescinded!" he roared into her face, then pointed at the limo "Now GET!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. berry nice drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am so sorry"</p><p>They were sitting around the kitchen table, everyone dispersing after the Harkness Harpy had left. Ianto sat with a bottle of wine in front of him, open and almost empty as he morosely lifted the glass to toast Gray "And that makes number thirty two!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You have apologized thirty two times my good man. Do stop … I fear I am getting too tipsy not to tell you to shut the fuck up my old china!" Ianto slurred, then sniggered as he slapped the table "Did you see the old Mother Goose threatening her? Gonna put her in the dirt… oh god. So funny."</p><p>"I just can't believe…"</p><p>"Gray!" Jack cut him off "Ianto is right. It's OK. Drop it. She was coming to do this come hell or high water"</p><p>"Popped from the witch's tit full of vim, vigor and poisonous bitchy milk" Ianto lifted the bottle to pour the last of it, missing the glass to hit the table with a splash that had him giggling as he leaned over and to Jack's horror started to lick the cloth. "Ooooppsy boo!"</p><p>"Ianto… maybe that's enough love. Your head is gonna be a killer tomorrow" Jack sighed, reaching for the bottle and seeing it was to late. All gone.</p><p>"Nope!" Ianto sat back "It's the homemade stuff from Gator. I don't get a head from that.. made with berries ya know, spring water up there on the mountain. Nope … gonna be right as rain tomorrow." Ianto assured him with wide eyes then sat back and almost like he was burping added "Bitch."</p><p>OK. That was it. Gray started to snigger softly, and then he sat back and roared with laughter as Ianto calmly reached for another bottle, swigging it.</p><p>"She's gone" Paul entered the house and chose a chair next to his daughter who was trying to get the bottle off Ianto now. "watched the plane until it was gone. Flash thing. It that a gulf stream?"</p><p>"Probably borrowed it from some lube" Ianto said as he looked over at Paul "Told him she was just going to the store .. then took the fucker and went to Mexico. Hahahahaha. No. Here. Not… not there. What? It's a plane not a car. Yes. Her plastic surgeon probably let her borrow it, she will have paid for it anyway right?"</p><p>Gray laughed some more, slapping the table as he watched Ianto grin across the table at Jack like he was challenging him. Jack stared back then sighed softly "Yeah. OK. You were right. Inviting her would have been a mistake. You were right. I did listen to you. I did NOT tell her she could come. I bow to your powers."</p><p>"You don't have to bow to me Cariad" Ianto said, then hiccupped as he said "Just bend over!"</p><p>Everyone laughed, then the baby monitor squawked and Jack rose "I will go. Check the kids are all in their beds. You know .. I can't wait to see the photos. Mimi looked so cute in her little dress. I was so proud of her, so regal as she waltzed down that aisle with the bouquet. Good idea that, her getting flowers like a bride. Really made her day that."</p><p>"That David. Looked so dapper in that suit" Ianto sighed happily "Yeah… she can't ruin those. Yeah… it ws a good day. Just the evening that sucked and… fuck her. Next year will have a do-over with just this booze, that great band and… and… food. Yeah.. a do-over. Same time, same place… our son can be the little man who holds the rings. But he might eat them. Raising him wild it seems."</p><p>"No better way son" Paul assured him, clapping him on the shoulder as he accepted a glass and opened the bottle of wine, Ianto making a sound of delight as he got his glass refilled.</p><p>"Here's to big bums and big tits!" Ianto raised the glass theatrically "And my your mother find solace back at the witch's tit she suckles from!"</p><p>Gray laughed, rising his glass as Jack went upstarts to find Mimi and her friends all in the big bed tht was Rhiannon's, huddled together asleep, their little limbs all over the place. He lovingly pulled the blackest over them all, and then headed to David's room where the boys were still awake, watching TV with their blankets up to their chins.</p><p>"What are you watching?"</p><p>"Transformers, it's almost finished Dad" David answered softly "Lights off in about twenty?"</p><p>"Sounds good" Jack smiled, not about to scold or show him up in front of his friends when he had sounded so grownup .. and he had called him dad. Always a plus. "Goodnight men."</p><p>Jack checked the baby who was lying there awake so he scooped him up and then went back down to find Ianto was singing, His voice ethereal as he sang something in Welsh that he knew was a lullaby. One he had song their son many times. The baby settled in Jack's arms instantly at the sound of his Taddy's voice.</p><p>"Wow" Paul said softly as Ianto finished the sing and raised his glass for another mouthful "That was … wow. You really have some pipes there!"</p><p>"Was gonna be a singer when I grew up. Then I found the scene so bitchy I stopped trying out for spots in the chorus lines … nope. Now I sing for my baby. Where I want to be." Ianto sighed happily, looking over at Jack "This is where I was supposed to end up. I deserve this happy place."</p><p>"So you do" Jack leaned over him, kissing him a Ianto rubbed their baby's chest and agreed.</p><p>They were in a happy place.</p><p>Fuck her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. not over yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you OK?" Jack asked softly as he watched Ianto change Mimi's ribbons for her "I mean … it was not the big shindig in Bali you once dreamed of."</p><p>"It was and is perfect" Ianto sighed without looking at him, tired of this now "My choice, my day and she might have spoiled the end of it, but the only part that matters was perfect Cariad. I didn't need sand and surf… just you and the children. There darling. Better?"</p><p>"Thank you Tadda" she said happily leaning over to kiss his cheek before skipping off and Ianto sat back with a soft smile, a hand over his cheek where her lips had touched it.</p><p>"If Warren starts abut that movie being in Egypt again…" Jack rose and looked out the window as the children rampaged in the long grass where the tables were still sitting, albeit naked now. "The third one is going to be a beast."</p><p>"Look … we will get through this. It's your career, I signed up for this too" Ianto smiled at him "Besides. Gray will be here right? I will not be alone, he and Bonnie are still looking for the perfect home, and it will be a few months yet. Anyway … this young man keeps me busy. Right?"</p><p>As Ianto reached out to pat a little body affectionately Jack started to wonder if he needed to find projects closer to home. Ianto had pointed out the fact the three movies were huge, and he had been right about the merchandising thing. He should have listened to him. Jet setting around the world was cool for a while but … home is the best place in the world. He sighed and rubbed his face as he thought back to his mother.</p><p>At least she had left without too much fuss.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"June" she said calmly as she stood at the desk "June Harkness, I have a reservation?"</p><p>"Oh yes!" the woman behind the counter rose with delight "You are Jackson and Gray's mother. Such lovely young men, Gray is really giving the town a new lease of life with that uniform on. Such a handsome man. You must be here for the weddings?"</p><p>"Yes" she answered with a sniff "Just attended the first one for my oldest and his… man. Now a little wait for the next one before I travel home."</p><p>"Lovely … next weekend right? Why you are here from today, though the week to the following week. That will be … ten days. I have a lovely room for you, thought you might like a little privacy so it's around the back away from the noise of the road and other guests that might use the fire pit at night."</p><p>June followed the woman around to the unit and smiled, seeing that it was of good quality. Of course it was … this is where Jackson had come to stay when he first came to visit… that man. She wondered if it had been the same unit and decided it probably was. He needed his sleep, he would have come here to try and decide if he wanted to accept an apology and try again with … that man… after the terrible way he took his money and ran. She tried to warn him. A Gold Digger, plain as day that one. He seemed smitten though.</p><p>She removed the dress from its travel case and looked at it to check it was OK, the pretty lacework and beading exquisite. It had cost a pretty penny to get this snow white silk. She nodded and slid it into the closet before turning to unpack the rest of her things. The dress she had chosen for her little boy's wedding was now hidden from sight.</p><p>The lovely gown might have been nice at an award evening or something after this first wear at Gray's wedding. If it got that far.</p><p>She would have to see.</p><p>Had to meet the girl and decide for herself if she was willing to let <em>both</em> her boys throw their lives away.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The three elders stood on the edge of the overhanging cliff, looking out over the township with deep frowns, the clearing that the cliff face seem to reach for was the perfect spot to watch the townsfolk as they went about their daily lives, totally unaware that the wilders could see them all clearly from this distance like a little ant village.</p><p>"So. She didn't go" Tuck finally muttered as he looked over at the Old Mother who was staring intently at the figure moving between the vehicle and the B&amp;B.</p><p>"Hmmmmm. Keep an eye on her. She seemed too … calm" she advised "I think she is just beginning."</p><p>"Agreed" Tuck nodded, the third elder giving a soft snort as he turned and headed into the brush, the soft pads of his paws making no noise as the wolf returned to his pack to start watching the one whose presence was not welcome.</p><p>The hawk sitting in the trees behind the two Elders now left watched with interest as well. It ruffled its feathers with discomfort. Some thing was stirring in the ethos of the Magic like smoke that was spiralling up from the fire this woman was setting to burn.</p><p>A squirrel stopped its examination of a branch to look at the township and chattered softly to itself with alarm. The strange air reaching it as its fur started to bristle and it ran for cover.</p><p>The mountain prepared for battle.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto's soft hum as he rubbed his baby's back to encourage sleep stopped and he rose from his chair, the feeling of something in the room unsettling. He looked towards the mountain.</p><p>He knew something was coming.</p><p>He was ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. don't stick your head into a steel gin-trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June woke to the sound of birds singing, the smell of freshly cut grass and a strange hunger. She rolled from the bed and walked to the large windows, pulling the curtains open to stare out, finding a wolf standing on the other side of the glass, so close that if not for the glass she might have touched him.</p><p>She froze.</p><p>The wolf continued to stare back then to her horror it opened its mouth then released a mouse that was still alive, the little vermin scuttling under the unit, disappearing from sight as she gasped and slammed her hands on the glass, trying to look down to see if it had gone under her floor.</p><p>It had.</p><p>"SHHOOO" she screamed slamming the glass again as the wolf continued to stare at her silently then it slowly started to peel back its lips to reveal the teeth and she finally saw that this creature was larger than a standard sized dog… she finally recognised a wolf. A snow white wolf with the bluest eyes, almost like pools of water as the creature raised its muzzle and opened its huge mouth….</p><p>She woke with the scream dying in her throat, sitting up to find it still dark. She rose from the bad and pulled back the curtains, her heart pounding as the moonlight illuminated the lawn outside.</p><p>Something moved in the far bushes and she swallowed thickly as something definitely moved about in the shadows of the undergrowth beyond the lawn.</p><p>She closed the curtains and rushed back to the bed, pulling the covers up as her heart pounded in her chest.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The Watcher stood for awhile longer, until he was certain the woman was not coming out then he moved into the clearing that was closely cut lawn, hating the feeling of it under the pads of his paws as he moved around sniffing the path where she had walked, committing her scent to memory.</p><p>To be sure.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"A wolf?" the woman at reception snorted "Not likely sweetie. No … not in town here, maybe the hunters see signs of them in the forest but… no."</p><p>"It was huge. White" June insisted, "I am sure I saw it in the shadows."</p><p>"Well … I am sure you were dreaming sweetheart. Any wolf would be shot on sight and a white one? Lord, that's as insane as the stories of a white stage stalking about on the maintain. Silliness and folk stories" the woman laughed "No … you saw a dog or something out for a moonlight ramble. The people down the lane have a husky … maybe him?"</p><p>June was not so sure.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Good morning mister Harness-Jones" Jack murmured as he kissed the back of Ianto's neck breathing in apple shampoo and that musky smell that always made his dick twitch. Ianto's roots were showing, the salon will be visited soon for a touch-up. Jack wondered what colour his hair really was under that prefect dye job he always maintained. Not that that he minded, his own black not natural.</p><p>"Good morning mister Harkness-Jones" Ianto turned to face him smiling softly as he leaned in to kiss him.</p><p>Rye squealed happily in his little chair, his hands waving as Jack lit up, rushing to kiss those little digits as Ianto hummed, walking from the house to cross the large field, and heading to the tree line where he calmly placed the slices of apple and halved brussel sprouts on the old tree stump. He then turned and walked back towards the house, not even caring to look back as he knew the deer were waiting to check out his offerings.</p><p>Spirit took a slice of apple and watched his human retreating, chewing as his women moved in to take some of the offerings. Spirit was fond of this one, his heart strong and his blood pure. Might not have been from around here but he was of old dirt, maybe even older than the dirt here.</p><p>He was in no doubt that this one had come to replenish the blood, the soil and the ethos of this place, a long since proclaimed druid. Yes… they knew what they are. Druids were once as powerful as kings.</p><p>Spirit should know… in another life he had been one as well.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Paul walked calmly to the front desk and leaned over it "Minnie, what are you up to you vixen you?"</p><p>"Oh Sherriff. Behave yourself sir" Minnie slammed the drawer she had been rooting around in shut as she giggled and she slapped at him then she looked around and said softly "she was going on about seeing a white wolf in the yard. I told her she was dreaming but she walked around checking the flower beds like an idiot for ages. She's back in the unit now."</p><p>"A white wolf? Probably Barney's husky" he frowned.</p><p>"What I said" she nodded "she paid for the week … she's definitely staying for the wedding Paulie."</p><p>"Damn" he sighed "I had a bad feeling she might. Thank for calling me for the heads-up. You say you saw a white dress? You think she would dare?"</p><p>"Well … she might think she is going to" Minnie huffed with her eyes narrowing "But she clearly does not know her manners does she! We might have to teach her a thing or two about that."</p><p>Paul tapped his car keys on the counter and winked at the woman he had once dated back in his youth before finding Bonnie's mother more his style. She watched him go with a smile, also having liked Bonnie's mother. They had all been friends, a click of six teenagers up to no good. And he had wound up a Sherriff like his Daddy. Just like Minnie took over her mother's B&amp;B.</p><p>Minnie settled to watch for the woman that was going to learn the hard way that small backwater towns have their own rules.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. small but mighty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June walked along the main street looking in the store windows with mild amusement. Blue denim and damned cowboy boots. Plaid shirts and rugged all weather jackets. God, this place was the hicks alright. She could literally feel the dirt seeping into her pores.</p><p>Someone burst out of a store and almost collided with her, tipping his hat to grab at the brim as he apologised and she felt a weird anger as the gesture. How ridiculous. Did they not know what century it is? God, next thing ya know a horse drawn cart with … oh for fucksake. She stood with open anger as a horse puling a trailer covered with hay ambled past, the man behind the reins unaware that he had somehow pissed her off, as she was also unaware these bales of hay were going to Ianto's place for the wedding at the weekend. Guess the theme.</p><p>June went into a store and purchased a cappuccino, relived to find at least one working coffee machine in this dump and as she exited the store she ran into a woman with a little boy, their squeals of shock matching as both women collided then leapt back.</p><p>The little boy looked up at her with his face screwed up and at first she thought it was probably the sun, then realised they were under a veranda. The mother of the child scolded softy as she frowned and dragged him away and June threw the coffee in the trash, now wanting one back at her unit where her coffee plunger was waiting.</p><p>God. Cretans.</p><p>She arrived back and Minnie was walking along the connecting decking between units, raising a hand to wave to June as she made for her unit. Once inside June leaned against the door and took some deep breaths, going to the little bar fridge and opening it to reveal that she had brought some of her own food as well. God knows what they eat here. Filthy backwater hicks.</p><p>She settled back with a glass of wine and some crackers and cheese, going over the weirdness of this place and the fact she could still not believe that both her sons wanted to live here in this freak show. Backward hicks with no future. She didn't want that for her grandchild and when Gray finally gave her one … a real one … she would do all she could to take it from this place.</p><p>As she sat thinking of all the ways she could ensure a child to then take as her own, to adopt as her own with her son's lovely complexion, she sipped her wine. Her eyes slid to the floor in front of the wardrobe and she saw something, placing down the glass to slide to the edge of the seat, peering intently at the floor as she squinted her eyes.</p><p>A bead.</p><p>She rose, almost giddy as she picked up the bead and rolled it between her fingers. White pearl. Like…. She wrenched open the wardrobe to look at the dress for Gray's wedding, taking in the fact it was not …ah… not so pretty. It was like something had chewed at it, the stitching giving way as she touched it and the beadwork hanging off it, threads ripped and the entire design of love hearts now unrecognizable.</p><p>She screamed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"No … I am telling you clear Missus Harness-Jones …"</p><p>"IT IS NOT HARKNESS-JONES!" she screeched with her fists pulping at her sides "FOR THE THIRD TIME STOP CALLING ME JONES!"</p><p>""Oh right" Minnie stared at her long and hard, then continued "there were no suspicious persons entering or leaving the facility today. I know all the guests here, bar you. I can assure you, none of them went near your unit or your dress. Clearly it was some shoddy workmanship that the movement while travelling caused to unravel at the weak knots."</p><p>"That dress cost me thousands" June hissed with anger.</p><p>"Then you should have kept it in a bag or something. One of those zip up things?" Minnie smiled then let it slide away "If you say it was mice one more time I shall have to ask you to leave. Since I am the only available B&amp;B due to the hiking season you might be pressed to find accommodation elsewhere. Besides… no one will let you in of they knew how you have been speaking to me!"</p><p>"Mice!" she snarled, making Minnie rear back as if struck.</p><p>"Right. That's it. I think you need to pack your things and…"</p><p>"Wait!" finally June registered that she was overstepping the mark and she deflated "I just… I want to see the security footage, I want to see…"</p><p>"Get a court order and I will happily let you see" Minnie smiled sweetly as she rose from the chair behind the counter and went eyeball to eyeball at the woman "But until that warrant no judge around here will issue you is in my hand I suggest you piss the fuck off lady!"</p><p>June stormed to her room, growling under her breath and she stood looking at the remains of what had been a very pretty wedding gown.</p><p>Minnie removed the quick-un-pick from her pocket and dropped it back with her other sewing things then pushed the drawer shit. Silly old cow. There was no security camera footage. She didn't need security around here.</p><p>Not when no one would dare fuck with Minnie Mouse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. no disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto sat in the hairdresser's salon looking at the photos on the walls as the people fussed about getting their haircuts and colour.</p><p>"Mister… oh. You!" a handsome man slid over to look down at Ianto "Your turn handsome?"</p><p>Ianto smiled and rose to head to the chair, not even glancing back at the people who were playing pass the parcel with Rye who loved the attention. He settled in the chair and looked at himself in the mirror as the man's hands rested on the chair behind him. "And what today handsome? Colouring those roots and a quick trim as per usual?"</p><p>Ianto pondered then said softly "I've been thinking on that Mal. Rye … his hair. I know as a child I was so embarrassed about my hair that I hid it as much as I could. As soon as I could work out hair dye I was there, hiding myself away to be something more acceptable to others, something that kept the bullies at bay. I am now looking at my son and worry that his life will be the same. Ya know? Being a blonde can be … hard. I don't even remember what sort of blonde I was. I remember I ws pale, very pale. With my fair skin and pale hair, these grey eyes… they used to call me Count Jones. Make fun of me like I was a vampire or something for my lack of colouring. My aversion to the sunlight … it was cruel. I don't want him to feel awkward, an outcast or misfit. Especially with his arrival into my life … can mark a man. A start like that."</p><p>Mal stood with his hands on the chair and he examined the hairline, the barely there pale hair that Ianto got touched up regularly. He then said softly "Well … as much as I hate to give up money here… I do think you have an unusually pale natural colour that might surprise you. Tell you what… let's strip it back and see what it looks like. If you don't like yourself we can cover it again right? No harm, no foul. But maybe… maybe you've grown into the man that the hair suits now?"</p><p>Ianto nodded and smiled at the man behind him in the mirror "Let's go for it. Nothing ventured nothing gained. And I still have several days before the wedding so it I don't like it I can cover it again for the photos. Yes. Go on … let's be daring."</p><p>Mal nodded and went to get the necessary chemicals to remove all the years of dye from Ianto's hair. He was quite excited as well.</p><p>He had a feeling it was going to be interesting.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto was kneeling in the grass planting some splashes of colour along the edge of the path to the rotunda, turning it into an explosion of pinks and whites so she could walk done a pretty aisle to the rotunda where she and Gray would stand for the ceremony.</p><p>"Good morning there"</p><p>"Hello Tuck" Ianto said without looking up, "Smells like rain."</p><p>"Yes, this afternoon I think, just a day or so then it will leave us." Tuck agreed "Can smell it."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Tuck looked over at the baby inside the shade of the building, his little legs pumping as he lay on his back looking up a the painted ceiling, hands waving happily. He then looked at the man bent over in the old floppy gardening hat and dirty clothing. Finally Ianto planted the last one and sat back on his heels, blowing air out through his teeth "There. Either they live or die. Can't be bothered anymore. Getting tired of this fussing. I hope they like it."</p><p>"I am sure they will. Will be different you yours, right?" Tuck asked then glanced over at the large mound of hay bales covered by tarps to protect against the weather until the morning of settling up.</p><p>"Yes clearly it will be more feminine. Not that I mind, I would rather a difference between our ceremonies. As this is between us" Ianto sat back and poured them each some iced tea, then removed his hat to wipe the sweat from his brow and Tuck froze, his hand almost to the glass as he stared at Ianto and his head of white hair.</p><p>"Oh I know … Shocker right? I am naturally white like Rye." Ianto laughed as he waved a hand at his head "Was born this way. Everyone made fun of me as a child so I always dye it but … thought I would see how it looks now I am grown. Worry about Rye being as sad about it as I was. Jack will be the one, if he has a meltdown the dye will come out again but … I am kinda getting used to it."</p><p>"You are naturally of the spirit" Tuck said slowly.</p><p>"No, god, that is just a myth … how did you know it?" Ianto laughed softly "Mama always waxed lyrical when I was little, the stories of my ancestors in the time if King Arthur."</p><p>"Myth?" Tuck croaked, unable to tear his eyes way from the snow white mop of hair.</p><p>"Yes. The magic in our blood."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. hello handsome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Magic" Tuck repeated, leaning forward as something in his gut stirred "Tell me?"</p><p>Ianto snorted as he sat back and took a sip of his tea "well … the story goes … my bloodline goes back all the way to the time of King Arthur and the round able. Only … I was from Merlin's camp. You see … Merlin was not always a white haired man. He had black hair as most young virile men did back then. He made a deal with the Lady of the Lake with regard to Arthur. As they talked she reached out and stoked his face running her fingertips along his hair line and as she did so, the touch of her watery fingers stared a reaction to flow from her into his hair, turning it white from the roots down until his long hair was completely white. It is said… every three or four generations one of our blood is born with the touch of magic to them, form the Water Goddess herself. Silliness. Mama loved telling me that, trying to comfort me when I came come crying from the bullying and cruel world out there."</p><p>Tuck tried to breathe, staring at the man some more, then he asked as carefully as he could "And … this .. Merlin. He ws a man of magic."</p><p>"Of course… a druid of the highest order. He was… well … he helped the king be the man he was, gave him the power to rule and to survive terrible odds. When Arthur finally died his sword was returned to the Lady of the Lake where it belonged all along. Viviane was her name, Nimue in my stories, the other name for her. She was of water. Powerful and loving."</p><p>"A goddess"</p><p>"Apparently she and Merlin had some sort of .. agreement. She helped Arthur, healed him when he almost died and kept him as safe as she could. The water not only healed him, it protected him. I wonder though, her and Merlin. If something was there … maybe more than just a touch from her fingers. To be so publically affectionate where others saw and repeated it in song and stories … where they lovers? A fanciful thought."</p><p>"But not one without merit" Tuck agreed as he found the strength to respond again "Water is a powerful element."</p><p>"Yes, it is the lifeblood of this entire planet. Without water she will die, it is her blood she feeds us with, like we are the vampires sucking the goodness form her" Ianto snorted, letting his head fall back to look up at the pretty painted ceiling his son ws enjoying still "What say you Rye?"</p><p>The baby squealed as his hands waved about, swirling like water.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack stood in the airport staring at the man who was waiting for him. "Ianto?"</p><p>"Come on, let's get your bag and go home, wait until you see the flowers, they all enjoyed the rain last night and … what. Oh. The hair… we will talk about that too, if you think you don't like it .. I can dye it again. Just got tired of it, covering it all the time. Wondered what I looked like with the dye gone, my natural colour. I did tell you I am blond right? Who would have thought it ws so pale, I didn't realise it was, thought it would be more of a pale blond or chestnut or something like my mama's wss."</p><p>Jack followed Ianto with wide yes, dinking in not only the hair colour but the swagger and confident talking, the hands moving and the … happiness. He ws happy, truly happy and comfortable in his own skin, "I am famished too. Wanna get pizza on the way home? God, some garlic bread too … and those little cheese balls rolled in breadcrumbs, I wonder if they have any of those."</p><p>Jack got into the driver's seat and drove, listening to Ianto on the phone ordering the meal and adding chocolate cake and soda to it as he tried not to keep looking over at the handsome enigma.</p><p>"Right, will be ready when we get there. Gray and Bonnie have the sprouts, they have been eager to show you the outfits for the wedding. Oh! Guess what … Tuck and the others … they came down with a wonderful seat made of birch and hickory, all woven together for our yard. It looks do pretty I could have cried. So cute. A gift for our wedding. Sweet huh?"</p><p>"You… you are so happy" Jock pointed out "You are practically glowing."</p><p>"Nah, that is just the sun bouncing off the hair" Ianto roared with mirth, leaning over as Jack wanted at the intersection to kiss him, then settled back "I am just so happy you are home. I missed you. Oh … the candlestick arrived too. Rose gold, so pretty. Our centrepiece on the bridal table will look awesome."</p><p>"Everything you touch is awesome" Jack assured him "Awesomeness flows from you fingers like water!"</p><p>Ianto hummed, not really listening as he texted the kids to set the table.</p><p>Happy in his own skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. getting shiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June exited her room to walk down the corridor thinking maybe an apology with the cheap box of chocolates she had in her room might help, slowing to a halt as she saw a lush bum poking out as it's owner leaned over the counter to kiss Minnie primly on the lips.</p><p>From behind the skin tight leather pants looked like they were painted on, the arse round and plump. Then the person leaned back to stand tall in the two inch heels on the large boots as Minnie tittered and waved a hand happily at the admirer.</p><p>"Now then young man, enough of that malarkey. And you a married man" she gushed happily, her face flushed as the man popped a hip and giggled with her. He wss dressed to kill like he had stepped from the stage of some rock and roll gig as Minnie gushed, then looked past him at June, her face changing.</p><p>"Why not go through to the fitting room gorgeous, I will check your lines in a sec" she said comely and the pretty head of snow white hair nodded as the man walked around the canter and into the back room without even turning to look at June or acknowledge her presence.</p><p>This place is so rude.</p><p>"Minnie. I am so sorry … for my misunderstanding with you the other morning. Ah … I saw these and thought of you" she smiled, pushing the chocolates onto the counter and Minnie looked at the box, then June.</p><p>"Are saying I am fat?"</p><p>"WHAT?" June squealed with horror, now sure they were all insane here. "No! No, not at all. I appreciate your kindness …ah… gotta go. An appointment."</p><p>She rushed off with horror as Minnie stood with her hand on her little hips watching her go, then she swung her whole 5ft self into the back room where Ianto ws looking at the dressmaker's dummy clothed in an outfit with interest, not even caring about the exchange out there.</p><p>"Now then young man, let me see that new do in the light! I hear tell your natural colour is amazing"</p><p>Ianto swung to face her, the hair almost glowing in the lights as he canted his head. Instead of a tight cut he had let it stay long, the length teased up to be a lovely cloud above those stormy eyes now framed with smoky eyeliner and glittered makeup. Ianto was letting his freak flag fly today without a care in the world.</p><p>After all … he had won.</p><p>"Oh my. You look like Jack Frost!" she giggled.</p><p>"No … just Jack's husband" Ianto deadpanned then laughed with her, turning back to the dummy "My god. This is not for me by chance?"</p><p>"Yes. Bonnie was sooo clear on her vision for the wedding photos. This is before she saw that hair!" she replied.</p><p>"Well … this is my real hair. I decided to stop covering it all with dye. If I am to encourage Rye to embrace his freakiness, I need to as well, right?" he asked "I am who I am and my husband thinks it's hot. I was amazed by his reaction … he was almost slathering to get me into the bedroom"</p><p>"Oh my!" she gushed happily as she glanced at him again, now reassured that they had made the right decision in letting him into the mountain's heart. They were right. He was one of them after all.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Honey I'm home!" Ianto yelled as he stepped into the kitchen then froze as he saw Warren sitting at the kitchen table. The man had the decency to look apologetic before his face changed to one of disbelief as Ianto stepped fully into the room and looked down at him from his high heels.</p><p>"Ianto?"</p><p>"Warren. I do hope you are not here to piss me off darling, I am not in the mood for complications here. My wedding contract ink still wet, not the time to rock this boat!" Ianto said firmly.</p><p>"BABE!" Jack roared as he entered with Rye in his arms, the baby squealing as he waved happily to his Tadda. "Warren is here bookcase the Egypt thing fell through and we don't have a spot for the kidnapping fight scene."</p><p>"Oh" Ianto sat, his long legs folding primly as the long heeled boot swing in the air, his arms out for his child as Warren continued to stare at him like he was a rare fruit.</p><p>"So … it has to look exotic. Somewhere barren ... like … rocks or a cliff face behind us, like some other planet almost" Jack was leaning over warren totally unaware of the man's growing discomfort, The creature across from him locked eyes with him and seemed to have him in some sort of spell as those long lashes did not drop into a blink.</p><p>"The quarry?" Ianto finally looked away to Jack as Warren blinked and took a deep breath. "Where the kids go to shoot cans? That looks like it could be anywhere on earth, or mars or something"</p><p>The men looked at him then one another, then Jack go his phone out to call Paul.</p><p>A rock quarry?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. hope can be fragile too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>"I know Lou, it's horrible. I can't even … well. Words fail me. Unfortunately it's too late to get a replacement, can you go to my penthouse and dig out the pretty one I wore for the play last summer? Yes, the palest pink. Yes, apparently they are her colours" June was huffing as she paced up and down the veranda of the B&amp;B talking on her phone, totally engrossed in her tale of woe as Minnie stood just inside the doorway to the hallway with her hands folded across her chest, glaring at the rude woman. Clearly not from around these parts, that's for sure. "Oh god… I know. I will ask the tepid little mouse of a woman here if I can…yes"</p>
    <p>Minnie blinked as her mouth pursed into a thin line at the derogatory remark, one she personally hated as she suffered the taunts as a child for her short stature and unfortunate name. Not to mention her high pitched voice. Right now June Harkness was playing on her last goddamned nerve!</p>
    <p>Minnie stropped back to the counter and clambered onto the high stool that made her more eye level to guests and started to pretend she was busy with paperwork as the horrible woman barged along and went right up into her into the main office before backing out to look at her. Bitch.</p>
    <p>"Minnie! There you are darling. Can I book the room next to me please? I have company coming" she said in that "I will have what I want" voice.</p>
    <p>"I will have to check if it's not booked" Minnie said, glee in the way the woman's eyes widened with horror at the thought. Of course if was free, Minnie knew damned well it was free but she wasn't going to let this bitch know that right away. "How long?"</p>
    <p>"Huh … I think that by the end of the weekend I will have done all I can and should leave" she sniffed, Minnie glancing up at her with undisguised anger.</p>
    <p>"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded "You up to no good?"</p>
    <p>"What?" June squeaked, shocked at the little woman's anger.</p>
    <p>"Well … if you want it you need to pay form today onwards" Minnie decided spite was best shown in monetary terms, all this sort seem to understand "And if you are leaving Monday you need to pay that day too as I doubt you will fuck off before 10am."</p>
    <p>"Well I never!" June was shocked, horrified and so enraged but knew Minnie had her by the short an curlys "Yes. Fine. It has a double bed like mine yes?"</p>
    <p>"Why, how many coming?" Minnie narrowed her eyes.</p>
    <p>"Two, but they can share the bed" June assured the little woman with a fake laugh.</p>
    <p>Minnie took a pen and wrote savagely on the paper, confirming today, Sat, Sun and Monday. Also flicking to the reservation June had made and rubbing out the pencilled days until Wednesday and savagely inking in to Monday only.</p>
    <p>June knew what the woman was saying and was not sure if she should be insulted or relieved that she was not going to have to stay the two extra days she initially thought she would.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>..</p>
    <p>"Perfect" Warren was enthused as he walked around looking up at the high banks around them while Ianto leaned back against the vehicle they had arrived in, Jack and Paul both nearby talking about the logistics of a film crew here.</p>
    <p>"You know … if you film the movie here, not only is it a great revenue draw for the town, the tourism might increase as well. Jack has such a following of fans who love to go the filming sites for their own photos and things. If the company didn't' deconstruct everything, left an area with the props there for fan photos … you could market that" Ianto said as Paul turned to face him.</p>
    <p>"I have heard of that … tours and such."</p>
    <p>"Yes. Minnie might have to expend her little empire to a second house or two … they might come by the bus load. Sorry … coach? Think of twenty new people a week, spending money in the town, wanting not only photos but memorabilia of this quaint little place … could also mean future film projects. You could see an injection of a few million per annum" Warren agreed, pointing at Ianto "This is brilliant. If it pans out … the next movie could be here too … like a continuation on this new planet."</p>
    <p>"I love it" Jack was excited too, racing to lift his husband up, kissing him lustily as he hugged him tight. "Two movies here… could be up to a year without having to leave home for more than a few weeks for city shorts and a little studio work then the media. Darling Tiger of mine … you are clever."</p>
    <p>"Well … it might be nice. Think of it … the kids might even be extras in a few scenes. Mimi would love the drama and I think David could really learn something from your craft. He does want to emulate you so."</p>
    <p>"My kids, my man and this place. Wow!" Jack sighed happily. "What could possible go wrong?"</p>
    <p>Ianto slapped at him with annoyance as Jack instantly jinxed everything.</p>
    <p>Damn to, he resolved to go home to the waterfalls immediately to wash off the jinx if he could.</p>
    <p>God... that man sometimes!</p>
  </div>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. hello there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto had done as he thought he would, leaving Jack to the kids and Warren to the chaos of a full house of life and love, heading for the creek, then up towards the faster flowing water of the deep river, the waterfall seeming to call to him.</p><p>He stripped down to his trousers only, leaving his shirt, shoes and socks on the bank as he waded into the water around the edge of the river, carefully making his way around on the little pathway of rocks that led him like an aisle to the waterfall. Ianto stepped into it and breathed out, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back to let the water crash over him, not at all powerful and crushing like it seemed to be in other areas. For some reason, this one spot where he stood was like a shower, a cascade of warm water from the spring itself.</p><p>He breathed in, not even comprehending he was underwater while doing so.</p><p>He let it all wash away.</p><p>Cleansed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Thank god!" June sighed happily rushing to the taxi to pay, even as the woman was getting out with the clothing bags draped over her arm and the bags being pulled out by the driver who seemed happy to be rid of her and the screaming child.</p><p>Said child was racing around in circles as the long plane flight and then car ride had been too much and now the screaming banshee was rampaging.</p><p>"It's OK. Nothing worth worrying about here" June said dismissively, letting the child stomp through the flower beds to the trees beyond "When she spies the food she will be back!"</p><p>She led her visitor to the next room, eagerly helping her in and then unzipping the bags to sigh happily "Yes. That's it. Perfect."</p><p>"I wasn't sure but saw a hat in the top shelf that looked the same colours in the flowers so …"</p><p>"PERFECT!" June squealed as she clapped her hands, she had not considered a hat. The bigger the better.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto stood watching Minnie as she pottered around her sewing room, his hair still damp from his dip and now he wanted reassurances that Jack had not cast a shadow over Gray's big day. The big loveable twat. Ianto was starting to relax as Minnie smiled and talked in that cute little squeaky voice he found so endearing.</p><p>"No darling … it's all good. See? I finished the hem!" She held up the jacket for him to try on and could not resist running her hand through his hair as he bent over to let her adjust the collar.</p><p>"Careful there Mins" he said gently, leaning in for a kiss to her cheek "Petting me costs more."</p><p>She laughed happily, enamored with the pretty thing Ianto had turned into, his hair not the least of the change but definitely only part of it. His eyes were larger, more stormy and full of life. Almost glowing with a golden fleck here and there. Handsome.</p><p>She nodded and motioned for him to remove it so she could do a little stitch along the edge of the pocket that seemed to gape a little. As he settled back he saw movement at the side door and watched with mute amusement as a small child crept in, heading for the crackers and cheese Minnie had materialized for her favorite guest. As the child picked one up to munch Minnie swung to look at her with shock, then glanced over at him "Her nibs. This one and who I guess is the child's mother has arrived for her nibs. She seems …. Delirious."</p><p>Ianto stared at the child long and hard then asked gently "And how old are you missy?"</p><p>"Eight" she said around a mouthful of crumbs and Ianto fought the urge to grimace as he now knew the old bitch's plan. Really? He smiled as he reached into his jacket hanging on the back of his chair, producing a little boiled sweet.</p><p>"You look like an orange lover to me" he said holding it out to her and she accepted it coyly, then grinned.</p><p>Yep.</p><p>"Thank you mister" she said happily, then looked over at the dressmaker's dummy. "Pretty."</p><p>"Yes. It's mine. For a wedding" Ianto explained "I didn't know she was adding the waistcoat of rainbow colours like that … makes the pale pearly pink pop, right?"</p><p>"I like it" she child nodded happily "It's pretty."</p><p>"Yes, I think Minnie here is an artist and I shall wear it with pride!" Ianto smiled "And what about you. What will you wear to Uncle Gray's wedding Alice?"</p><p>Alice turned ti face him and frowned "How do you know my name?"</p><p>"Because I am Ianto. I married last week, see?" he held out his hand to show her the ring, then reached back to his jacket again, this time for his phone "Here, this is a wedding picture if me and my husband."</p><p>Alice leaned in his legs to look and laughed "That's Daddy!"</p><p>"Yes" Ianto smiled as Minnie's face changed "It is. Seems your Granny got you and your mummy here as a lovely surprise. Best not spoil it... we shall pretend we didn't meet right?"</p><p>Alice giggled as Minnie tried not to glower.</p><p>Right bitch.</p><p>Game on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. warnings and acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto went home and searched for Jack, finding him in the garage looking over some decorations waiting to be put out the next day.</p><p>"Cariad?"</p><p>"Hmmmm?"</p><p>"Your mother has brought Lucia and Alice here"</p><p>Jack swing to gape at him his face paling as he seemed to stagger, then sit heavily on a box of decorations "Oh god. Why. God, she will … god."</p><p>"Alice is lovely. She met me by accident, she and I agreed not to let on that we had seen one another. So … I believe your mother intends to bring them like some sort of embarrassment to you … like … see what he gave away for this man" Ianto huffed.</p><p>"Christ. But… she knows the truth. Alice was from a casual fling with Lucia. Nor like we were married or anything … mother decided she needed to 'save' her ya know? Then came the demands for money, the daggling of the child like a carrot … I could not take it." Jack stopped talking, taking a deep breath because Ianto knew full well the story behind Jack's mother trying to buy the child and turning Lucia against Jack, alienating Jack and the tenuous relationship they had as friends with a child.</p><p>"Look … we know. We will imply roll with it, yes? How better to piss her off than to be pleased to have them here, to embrace them and let her be the fool everyone looks at for standing there like a twat" Ianto crooned, Jack snorting as he rose and kissed him.</p><p>"I will go get her a little gift so I can make a fuss … it's really her?" Jack asked and Ianto saw the raw hope in his face. All this time he had shrugged and said it didn't matter, he would just pay the child support and stay out of their lives. He would have been a crap father anyway. Didn't want kids… of course Ianto now knows it was all a front. Seeing him with their children told him that Jack was so badly hurt he had built that wall around that little girl's memory to protect his damaged heart.</p><p>"That sounds like a great idea. Why not a special thing for the wedding? Go get Mimi and Alice something that matches… jewellery. Get David something too … something that is expensive and pretty. Then they will all match and it will show Alice that she is part of the family. Yah? Maybe even a pretty little something for Lucia. Show that we knew they were coming, it is a wonderful thing and your mother will want to swallow her entire head!"</p><p>Jack pulled Ianto close, kissing him before whispering "Thank god you saw her. I would have frozen like a deer in the headlights if they suddenly appeared. Not sure if I could even touch her or … god. If Lucia was here to shout and throw things … Mama has a way of controlling things. And that final letter from Lucia telling me what a crap father I was …"</p><p>"Was spiteful and untrue. Our children can attest to the fact you are a loving, caring father who knows how to raise wonderful children." Ianto assured him, locking eyes as he added "And you are my man. My handsome, virile and fucking sexy man. Mine. At the end of the day, no matter what … we won darling. Can't you see? They can't hurt us. We won."</p><p>"Yeah" Jack relaxed, his hands rubbing Ianto's arms as he looked at him and canted his head "And what a prize. God, you are so sexy there with that hair and that swagger. That bum too ..let's talk about that bum."</p><p>"Oh behave!" Ianto laughed leaning in to rub noses "Now … go buy something with bling in it … go … and something for the kids too."</p><p>Jack roared with mirth as he stroked Ianto cheek and then took off, calling for David to see if he wanted to come with. Aw. Sweet. Good idea, make him part of the process. The boy did love being a man of the moment.</p><p>Ianto went outside and stood trying to visualise the day. Silly, not even his wedding but this one seemed such a big deal. Binding their family to the town … like … some sort of special thing. Ianto looked to the mountain and smiled softly as the light hit it in such a way that the foliage seemed to glow. He does love this dirt.</p><p>Ianto left the kids with Gray and the others who were setting up the hay bales and such ready for tomorrow, no rain predicted so all OK. He walked across the field, glancing at the horses down one end who were ignoring the electric fence keeping them form the main festivities. Tomorrow might be a bit much, horses rampaging would not be a good look in there.</p><p>He found himself at the water's edge. Looking across the babbling water he saw a small fax drinking from the far side. Its pretty fur moving in the light as it showed no fear of him, lifting it's muzzle to stare at him with water dripping from it's jaws.</p><p>"Don't' mind me" Ianto said softly to the creature "Just here for the peace."</p><p>The fox regarded him, then drank some more. Not afraid of this man.</p><p>Clearly… he was one of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. GLAD rags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my god!"</p><p>Ianto turned to find Jack standing in their room staring at the two outfits laid carefully on the bed. Ianto's pale peal creation next to a more pink version that had a matching waistcoat. Ianto would wear a pearly pinkish white… Jack clearly a pink. Candy floss pink. Jack's hands was flapping as Jazz hands, words not coming as he drank in the feminine version of Ianto's sexy atire, moving to snatch it up and race for a mirror.</p><p>"Minnie has outdone herself" Ianto said happily, glad Jack was excited about the suit. It had been something he and Minnie had talked over, the fact Jack liked being a little girly sometimes and she had suggested the suit. Still a man, matching his man but also … girly. Soft pink, a shirt the same white as Ianto's and same waistcoats of rainbow colour.</p><p>"I just don't know what shoes you want" Ianto said as he motioned to his own boots, white and sexy with a little heel. Jack stared and grunted disappearing into the wardrobe and coming out with a pair of three inch stilettos in the most stunning pink … placing them next to the suit and pouting.</p><p>"You want to wear heels?" Ianto asked carefully "The grass is close cropped and I guess the ground is pretty hard with the rainy season not yet here … OK. I better check mine, I don't want you to be taller than me for our dance."</p><p>Jack squawked as Ianto swapped his boots for blackberry coloured two inch heeled boots that looked like they belong on the stage. Gorgeous.</p><p>"So we are ready Tiger?"</p><p>"I guess so … bring it on!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The place was ready to go, the men upstairs changing as Minnie and the others looked at the pretty fantasy of pink and white Ianto had created for his sister-in-law. He was so thoughtful and sweet, even placing little cupcakes about the decorations that had Grey and Bonnie's initials on them in the bright pinks and creams. So cute. They were curious about the cake … apparently Ianto had made the cake himself and the townsfolk had no idea if this man could even bake.</p><p>Of course we know better.</p><p>Jack stood in front of the full length mirror preening as he ran his hands over his hips, checking the sweet cut of the cloth. It draped perfectly and he looked… Hawt! "I would fuck that!"</p><p>"OH?" Ianto said as he stepped up behind him "I want to fuck that first."</p><p>Jack refocuses to his husband and the retort died on his lips as Ianto stood there looking at him through the mirror. "Oh my god. Wow…. God. This that all mine?"</p><p>"The kids might argue that" Ianto laughed as Jack spun to face him, drinking in the handsome an. Like a fairytale prince about to leap on his white horse and ride off to save a damsel in distress… or fuck the other prince in Jack's mind. He he. Just needed a crown. PHwwwwwwwworrrrrrrrr</p><p>"I have something for you" Ianto said softly motioning Jack to turn again and Jack did so, a little surprised now. Ianto did not do surprises. He did not do gifts either. Jack stood waiting as Ianto drew something from his pocket and placed his arm around Jack's throat, pulling his hands back to reveal a necklace.</p><p>"OHHHHHHH" Jack squealed unable to help himself as the pretty cascade of diamonds settled around his neck, the small yet bight diamonds shining in the light.</p><p>"This was me mam's. Was her mam's too. She got married in this… to that man but … Rhiannon wore it too. Now … tradition. So … you wear it today since I didn't think it right to wear it to our wedding. I like … didn't want a jinx. You wear it today, break the jinx and then when or daughter's marry … it can be worn again. Do you like it?" Ianto asked softly "Seemed silly to leave it in a box when I know you love being girly."</p><p>"Oh Ianto! I have some studs that will match perfectly!" Jack raced for his jewelry box, extracting some little diamond studs he placed in his ears, the small barely there studs discarded in favour of the statement.</p><p>"Now… that! That is fuckable" Ianto said as he plastered himself against Jack, pouting into the mirror as they both preened and looked at their other half. Ianto's eye makeup was on point, his suit draped perfectly and those heels made his arse… well. You know. Bounce. SIGH</p><p>"What do you think she will think? Seeing me like this? Her father?" now Jack was getting worried.</p><p>"She saw the outfits at Minnie's, commented that they were pretty. She liked them. Why wouldn't she? They are dreamy fantasy outfits. She said that. Pretty" Ianto assured him, "As for your mother and Lucia … you are not out to impress them Ta Muchly. You don't have to impress anyone … you impress me!"</p><p>"Yes!" Jack took a deep breath, shook off the insecurity he hid from the outside world, his husband was right. Only his vision of him mattered … he saw the real him.</p><p>They are winners and grinners!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. meeting of family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People were starting to arrive taking in the handsome and slightly over the top couple greeting them. Ianto was smoldering as he glowered at people and showed his scary side, his husband preferring to camp it up with giggles and butt slapping.</p><p>People were enjoying themselves, immediately put at ease by the couple who were screaming 'gay' in a way that was light and funny. Even the most uptight of guests had to admit, they were cute together.</p><p>Then came the limo, Ianto glancing over at Jack who was watching it with undisguised annoyance. He called out Mica who skipped over to hold his hand and watch the car come to a stop. Jack's mother exiting to look around with glee, then her face fell as she realized not everyone was watching her entrance. Then Alice shot out, heading for the play area and Mica made a noise, releasing Ianto's hand to race after her with matching excitement.</p><p>Lucia got out and looked around, stopping on Jack who was slowly walking towards them, his face set in a look she knew. Annoyance. "Mother. What a …. Inappropriate dress! Bonnie will hate it. You look like you are about to step off a bloody slave plantation or something yelling fiddle-de-de."</p><p>"Darling. So crass" June crooned, presenting her cheek for a kiss. Jack did so reluctantly, his eyes moving to Lucia.</p><p>"Hey Lou. Heard you were coming today, nice of you to make it" Jack said calmly, nodding to his ex then turning to the man who was walking confidently over to join him "This is my husband Ianto. Tiger, this is Lucia."</p><p>"Lovely to meet you" Ianto purred "Jack tells me you are an architect?"</p><p>"Yes" she said with shock, looking into those stormy eyes and finding herself transfixed "I work for an agency… can't really call myself anything special. I just move walls in buildings about for a building firm."</p><p>"Not what you wanted though? Come now … I bet you have a dream house in that head of yours. I know I did" Ianto smiled "Then I came here and realized this would do nicely."</p><p>"You know architecture?" she was surprised as Ianto stepped closer.</p><p>"Not like you of course more of a beginner's interest. I did take it in college but of course… SOMEONE made me distracted" he rolled his eyes "My first boyfriend. What a douche. I don't know … I think we are all allowed a mulligan on our first love right?"</p><p>She giggled before she could stop herself and then found herself taking the offered elbow, Ianto leading her away from the mother and son still glowering at one another "Tell me sweetie. That gorgeous little girl … she seems so… clever. I met her the other day, I must confess. Minnie made our outfits you see. Alice was curious … a sweet little kitty cat sneaking in to look about as I tried my outfit on. She complemented me … was so polite and cute. You have done a wonderful job there … tell me darling … does that woman have something over you?"</p><p>Lucia drew back with surprise as Ianto's demeanor never changed, the hand over hers still warm and soft as he looked at her "Because… you know… she is a bitch right?"</p><p>Lucia blinked, then nodded. Glancing over at he two children playing. "A couple of years ago I … a bad relationship. Ended with violence and … I lost a baby. She took Alice and I thought it was to help me have time to grieve and recover. Until I tried to take her back and found an interim guardianship had been filed I knew nothing about. While I was in hospital she was gaining a judge's signature to gain my daughter."</p><p>"Hmmmm. You know … those things can have limits to them. Like … that one was supposed to be renewed annually … each year go before a judge and get it renewed kinda thing" Ianto said softly, his voice a whisper that only she could hear "And you know … she never did. Within the first twelve months that expired and with no recall for a renewal … she has not rights to Alice now darling."</p><p>"How do you…"</p><p>"Gray is a clever sod with ties in many places" Ianto winked "I simply asked him to check things out. He was most angered to find his mother interfering as per usual. Had your letter to Jack not been so … final … he would have helped."</p><p>"What letter?"</p><p>"Oh my!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. lets' take a moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto led Lucia to a secluded spot on the garden and faced her as he said "A letter. Signed by you, telling him he was a crap father. A sperm donor that you did not want in your life, that he would only damage your daughter's life and that if he came anywhere near the two of you then you would make sure he never saw her again. The once a year photos at Christmas something he clings to."</p><p>She stared at her, her confusion clear "But … no. He sent me one. Telling me he hated the thought of being a father, never wanted kids and I had betrayed him by having Alice. He wanted me to give her away or something, to get rid of her."</p><p>"And did this letter suggest who to hand her over to … his mother was there offering to take her? You did not fall for it so she waited and tried to take her another way?" Ianto rolled his eyes "Sweetie. Think about it for a moment. How fortuitous for June. That letter upset you, she probably had a nursery all ready to go then you spoiled things by choosing Alice over Jack. She was probably certain you would do as <em>Jac</em>k said, give her the baby and she would get another shot at motherhood. Look at her now … she is not even acknowledging Bonnie, her focus on Alice and the kids. They are ours you see. Mica and David … my sister's kids. She died. Ours now. Also … somewhere around here someone has our baby. He's only a little scrap of naughty just yet … so … his mother is beside herself with the though that she is missing out on these kids. Of course… I made it clear … she will NEVER get them."</p><p>"Oh my god … I … I can't believe she played me like that. Really? He didn't write that horrible letter?"</p><p>"What? Jack said from behind them "What letter. Like the one you sent me?"</p><p>"Cariad … seems your mother was a bit naughty there playing you off against one another. You both got letters from each other with scathing words and a finality." Ianto sighed, turning to his love "come here. Kissy kissy."</p><p>Jack leaned in, kissing Ianto then looking over at Lucia "So … you really didn't think I was disgusting for my sexuality? I mean … being Bi isn't something I chose … you said.. you said I would corrupt our daughter's soul and…"</p><p>"No!" she gasped, her eyes wide with horror "Jack! No. My favorite uncles are gay… you know that. No. I never wrote that!"</p><p>Ianto made a noise in his throat like a growl and they swung to look in the direction of his gaze, seeing June making a beeline for a man holding a baby. Jack hissed "Shit. She found Rye."</p><p>The man was a very cleaned up Tuck who saw her coming and as she reached out he drew his lips back from his teeth and snarled at her like a wild animal, snatching the baby back as he stepped away from her, other mountainfolk moving to flank him as an elderly woman stepped into June's face and whispered something that made June's face pale.</p><p>"What do you think she said to her?" Jack whispered with interest.</p><p>"Fuck off before we rip your throat out?" Ianto said blandly "If you will excuse me, I may need to emphasize that part. I will fecking murderise her in a minute.'</p><p>"That's our son" Jack pointed with obvious pride "Rye. His mother died when he was born, poor little man. He's so cute, strong too for a little fledgling. Raeder is the full name, Welsh for waterfall or something. Come on, want a hold?"</p><p>Jack seized her hand and she was reminded of his boyish charms, his face animated as he told her of his latest movie, Ianto's 'hobby' that made almost as much money as his these days and then a little boy appeared form nowhere in a sweet little white suit and crisp pink tie "Daddy. Time to get things started."</p><p>"Yes. Thanks son" Jack smiled as he reached out to pull David in close "This is my oldest son. David. Handsome, right? We are all handsome, us Harkness-Jones men."</p><p>David laughed "But not as pretty as you Daddy."</p><p>"Awwww, sweetie" Jack preened kissing the boy and then patting his back gently as David rushed off to get his sister "He's such a lovely boy. Shy, took ages to accept me then … loved me so much that when Ianto and I took a timeout I thought I might die."</p><p>"I am so sorry I believed that letter" she sighed.</p><p>"Me too. For a long time I believed it too, that I was a crap father, didn't deserve kids. Ianto and this lot made me see that it was not true. I am a good father, I love my kids and … well. Let's let that go now. We both know now that it was not even real. All that pain, tears and heartache … not even real."</p><p>"Did you cry?"</p><p>"Yes. I loved you, even if not in the way you wanted… you were my best friend. I missed you terribly and Alice… I loved her from the first little cry. I did. So much time wasted, so much lost."</p><p>"Is there still time?"</p><p>"Don't' be silly. You are in Hope now … this place. It's called Hope. Where else to ask or a second chance? Yeah? Gotta have hope."</p><p>Lucia found herself laughing as she agreed, watching Ianto reach for her daughter to speak softly before pointing at Jack, both girls listening intently then turning to face him.</p><p>Hopeful.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>sorry about yesterday's posting not happening but we have a massive storm here and the internet died ... windswept and interesting but still OK here</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. powerfully cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come over here" Jack said softly as he beckoned the two little girls, Lucia following at a distance as Jack drew Alice and Mica to him in the kitchen "These are something me and David picked out for you, when I got him his cool tie clip that matches mine and Taddy's."</p><p>Jack opened the box and two pretty little mini tiaras winked back "see? Purple for Mimi and Lilac for Alice."</p><p>Jack carefully slid them into their hair and the girls squealed, running for the mirror to look at themselves, so excited.</p><p>"That… they are lovely" Lucia said as she found a chair "Jack … something …"</p><p>"It's OK. Mama strikes again. Look … Ianto has this thing where he declares a ceasefire. He calls it drawing a line in the sand. We can step over it and leave the nasty shit behind, step into some pristine sand and start new footsteps in the same direction. Whenever we have an argument we agree to a line when we know we have either reached as good an alternative as we can or … well … usually he is done trying to smash into my head what I did wrong. He is very forgiving that one."</p><p>Lucia snorted soft "Would have to be. A hard head."</p><p>Jack grinned at her "But he is lovely. So sweet and caring and … yeah. He sees me, the real me and loves me anyway. How about that?"</p><p>"There you are, someone is in meltdown" Ianto entered the room like nothing was wrong with finding his husband with the mother of his child, plonking an angry little baby into Jack' arms. Jack lit up like it as Christmas "Rye. What is all of this my darling? Are they all boring out there? Come on. Dadda will airplane you to safely…. Wrrrrrrarrrrrr"</p><p>Jack too off with the baby swinging around him, the baby's squealing testament to the great healing power of airplaning. Ianto settled in the seat Jack had just vacated and smiled over at Lucia "did he give them their little crown things? Cute. I told him he needed one as well. He actually considered going back for one before seeing my attempt at trying not to laugh. Silly bugger."</p><p>"It's a lovely place you have" she looked around the room.</p><p>"Would you like to see?" Ianto rose majestically on those heels, and waved his hand "Come on. I will show you the place. I purchased it for me and my sister. She wanted to hide from her bastard of an ex-husband. Of course… the cancer meant somewhere quiet to fight it was needed. I hoped it would be to heal her but … we both knew deep down it was for somewhere to die that felt … loving."</p><p>Lucia glanced at him with shock, then walked up the stairs as he stopped to point out photos along the wall and tell her about the life he had growing up. The terrible life, the scary life. Th sad life. Then he got to a photo of him and Jack, taken a few years back in Hollywood at some bar. Both of them laughing.</p><p>"And this was the first time he said he loved me" Ianto smiled softy "I was so shocked, I mean … the L word. From him? After years of waiting … Should'a got it in writing."</p><p>Then they were moving again, coming into the hallway where she saw bedrooms all along one side, pretty little things and then he stopped, swinging to face her "Now … my inner sanctum. The kids call it Taddy's Thinking Room. Come on in."</p><p>She followed him in not sure what to expect, a small hallway then into a huge studio full of canvases, half finished pieces and some amazing artworks finished on the walls. One of Jack standing in the field outside with his shirt sleeves rolled up, blue jeans and a silly hat on, laughing as a small squirrel pulled at his boot lances.</p><p>"They love him. He loves them, calls out that they are after his nuts each time they come after him" Ianto laughed as he noticed her looking at it "Look at him. Silly Twpsyn"</p><p>"He looks so happy."</p><p>"He is. I am. We are. This place is … healing. Yeah. It's comforting. I don't want to live anywhere else now." Ianto sighed happily "I am putting these together for a showing at the local hall. Will take almost all my works to fill it… this door here leads to a room the rind the entire length of the house … why the bedrooms are all along one side and the hallway not centred… I keep so many in here, I am a bit nervous about some off my earlier stuff bit… hey… it's all art right? And this one."</p><p>Ianto pulled out one of Rye, sitting in the grass with the same shading as the one of Jack. His little face beaming from the canvas as his white hair stuck out in all directions like a mad scientist. His eyes that eerie blue, almost like flowing water.</p><p>"He is so …."</p><p>"Powerful" Ianto said softly.</p><p>She had been about to say adorable but as he said it she felt something in the room like someone brushing past her. The scent of lavender hung there for a moment as she turned to him and nodded.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, he is."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. end of the night?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June sat on the edge of her bed as her mind whirred in total turmoil. Not only had she not been received in the way she had expected, it had felt like she was being run off when she did leave. To add salt to the wound, Lucia did not come back with her. The hope of spoiling that child was taken from her as Jack had placed his daughter on his hip like she was a small thing still, flouncing off as Ianto had taken Lucia into the house like they were best friends.</p><p>My how her blood boiled.</p><p>And her mind whirred.</p><p>And that little voice whispered that she had another way to get their attention</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Lucia was enjoying herself. The kids being herded upstairs in the bedrooms and the night rolling in, music playing on the radio in the background as the band finally broke up their stuff to go home. The band had been good, the food was good and as for the company … Ianto was charming and so sweet. She felt like she had known him forever. The way he spoke, touched her arm softly as he offered her a blanket against the chill creeping into the air… so sweet. No wonder Jack was smitten. She was glad he had found someone like this. Jack was a good man, a lovely man just not one that suited her. And clearly … this is why she never suited him either.</p><p>"Daddy!" Mica yelled, running for Jack as she watched out the window, her daughter slid on her stockinged feet as Jack laughed and let the two girls grab onto his belt, pulling at him as they asked him something.</p><p>"Ice cream" Ianto said softly as he pottered about "they know I have an ice cream cake hidden for the children. They were supposed have it after the meal but were too full. Want a slice for bedtime."</p><p>"Is there anything you can't do?" she laughed as she accepted the cup of coffee he materialised out of nowhere.</p><p>"I can't sing Yankee Doodle backwards" he said as he pulled out a tea towel to do some dishes and she stated to laugh.</p><p>OK.</p><p>Maybe she loved him too … a little.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>Minnie did not know what that woman was up to. Getting home for the checkouts to find the silly thing staining in the garden on her cell phone, talking in what must be what they call a clipped tone as her head shook with each word, it looked like she was spitting. Like a snake.</p><p>What Minnie didn't know is that she was closer than she thought to imagining the woman spitting bullets down the phone. She was actually saying the word bullet… did several times as she demanded some satisfaction.</p><p>The man o the other end of the phone ws not one to take such things lightly and still wanted to know how she got his phone number. Finally accepting that she was one of the clients for his stupid cousin's beauty salon, he agreed to listen to what she wanted done and how much she was willing to pay.</p><p>It was more than he usually asked … well … for what she was offering she might get more than she was asking for too. That was a large dime to drop. He might need some more men.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Things were winding down, almost midnight and Lucia was asleep in the lovely big bed with her daughter, one that had the faint smell of lavender to it. Felt … comforting.</p><p>Jack had driven Gray and Bonnie home to Paul's … Paul too. All of them singing happily to the radio as Jack made sure they were not too intoxicated to get into the house they all shared. Ianto was helping them find a nice place but until then they were staying with Paul. If Jack went on location he knew Gray and Bonnie would move in with Ianto for company.</p><p>Ianto was pulling shut the door to the children's room when he heard the faint sound of a small plane. Who could be flying at this late hour? He hoped it was not some mercy flight for some poor soul in trouble.</p><p>Ianto turned off all the lights and settled on the sofa to wait for Jack to come home. Hopefully he wouldn't be too long.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>Jack was laughing as he helped Paul get off from the ground, the man laughing as well, even if he was now limping along with the stagger. "Shit. Ground is not cooperating. Damned moonshine!"</p><p>"Nope… jealous that you kissed so many beer bottles tonight" Gray agreed then laughed as he whooped and scooped up his wife despite her cry of alarm then processed to race to the front door, slamming her head against the doorframe, tripping and landing in a terrible mess thought the wall of the hallway.</p><p>"Shot" Jack said as Paul wavered on the top step with his arm around Jack's shoulder, looking in at his daughter and new son-in-law on the ground.</p><p>"Yep" Paul hiccupped "that's gonna leave a mark."</p><p>Gray looked up at them with plaster in his hair then they all started to giggle as Bonnie slapped at him.</p><p>Jack knew it was going to be longer now as he reached out to help his brother up. He would not leave until he knew they were safe in their beds. Bloody idiots could burn the house down or something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. you come a knocking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto heard a vehicle in the distance and took a deep breath, coming out of his trancelike state of meditation and he rose to start towards the back door when he realised there were no lights. He stood and canted his head, looking intently at the curtains to the living room, waiting for them to light up as the vehicle swings around in the driveway.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He felt something slide up his spine as he listened, walking stealthily to the window, he peeled the curtain at the side and looked out, the moonlight showing a vehicle stopped half way down the driveway. Not Jack. Not one he could recognise in the half-light as someone he knew at all and as he stood there he felt a hand on his lower back push him.</p><p>He spun to find the room still empty.</p><p>The smell of lavender was in the air, almost cloying and he knew. In the moment it took to register the smell he realised what was happening and he ran for the children's rooms. He burst into Rhiannon's room and raced to the bed, sloping at Lucia who woke with a start.</p><p>"Something bad is happening, I don't know what. A small plane flew overhead. Then … a vehicle stopped in the lane… I don't know it. I sense danger here… hunters don't use my driveway… the vehicle and whoever is in it don't have headlights on, it is moving so slowly like… creeping." I hissed as she sat up and resisted the urge to grab for the light switch.</p><p>"What do we do?"</p><p>"Get dressed, quickly, get Alice dressed as well as you can .. I need to wake my children." Ianto said and left without a glance back, racing along to the other rooms to Jack's side of the bed, then farther along where he found the two kids in bed together. Thank god the other kids had been taken home, just the two little souls there in peaceful slumber.</p><p>"David! Mica!" he said as he shook them "Come on. Zombie drill! NOW!"</p><p>"Oh Tad, really?" David groaned "A fire drill maybe but the Zombie one?"</p><p>Then the child sat up and the moonlight shining through the open curtains showed Ianto's face, David's complaints dying in his lips as he saw Ianto's eyes wide and shocky, the gun in his hand a surprise. "Taddy?"</p><p>"Danger" Ianto hissed, "NOW!"</p><p>"Yes sir" David rolled, now focusing on getting his sister up.</p><p>Ianto turned and went for the other precious soul in the house, his darling boy who he knew he had to protect with his life. His soul. Protect this family with everything he had. He prayed to the Gods for guidance as something deep in his gut told him these men were coming for them.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Bloody fools" Jack sighed puling the covers up as Gray snored softly, Bonnie pouting for a kiss like he was her father and he leaned over to kiss her gently "Good night sweet princess."</p><p>She giggled as he slid out of the room and flicked off the light, walking past Paul who sat at the table with a photo album open full of memories. Jack knew Paul would need time with his wife's memory tonight, leaving him to it.</p><p>He began to drive back home, hopeful that Ianto would be waiting for him for their own kiss goodnight.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto had run like the wind, to the water before he even realised they were over the field let alone in the forest. He handed his baby to Lucia who was panting heavily as he looked around with wide eyes the fear thrumming. Their raincoats were across their shoulders, he had a plan.</p><p>This was a dangerous place, a dangerous time.</p><p>"Right. Come on" Ianto rose, leading the family now, crossing the water at the little invisible bridge to the waterfall and soon they were inside it, Ianto removing the children's wet weather gear and encouraging them into their warm winter jackets that were inside the go-bag. Ianto checked the bottom and was reassured that those precious mementoes of Rhiannon's were in there, nothing left behind that could not be replaced. All that he loved and needed to protect was here with him. Jack too far to help him now. Lucia was almost hysterical as she now clutched at the gun Ianto had handed over, preferring to have his baby in his arms for the run. He removed his Burberry and flung it arid her and his baby, making sure she was calm.</p><p>Ianto was about to rise when the water shifted and the children gasped, moving back in the small cave to press against the wall as two wolves appeared through the curtain of water, a white one and a black one. Their eyes gleaming in the torchlight. Lucia started to raise the gun but Ianto placed a hand over it's muzzle, lowing it.</p><p>"It's OK. This is Web. And his mate is called Holly. They are not going to hurt you, they are friends. OK? The wolves of this mountain are fiends to us. Don't be afraid" Ianto assured them, then pulled David aside as Alice took Mica for a cuddle.</p><p>"David. I am trusting you here with the others" Ianto said as he knelt, pulling the knife from his boot and sliding it into the boy's hand "I have faith in you. The girls need you now. Rye needs you now. I need you now. Daddy is coming, we will be OK. We just need to last until dawn. Lucia is here, she will do all she can to protect you all. The mountain will keep you safe. OK? First light and we will be OK"</p><p>Ianto rose and turned to the wolves "I am trusting you to protect my children. Do you hear? Defend with your lives. I mean it. I am giving you my most precious things in the entire universe."</p><p>"We will defend until the last breath in our bodies" the large white wolf spoke and the children gasped with shock as David blinked then looked at Ianto. Lucia took a step back with confusion as Ianto simply nodded.</p><p>"Taddy? Did he… did he…"</p><p>"Talk. Yes. Like I said, they are of the mountain. Do not be afraid. Be quiet and if someone calls out to you, do not answer. I will not call for you OK?" Ianto whispered kissing him, then each girl, saving his little boy for last.</p><p>The silent child staring up at him.</p><p>"It's OK. You know it will be. I will not let anything happen" Ianto assured the little child, running his fingers over the child's face similar to the way Jack does Ianto's. Then he let Lucia take him in her arms, settling to wait as Ianto slid from the waterfall and headed back into the moonlight.</p><p>Empowered now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. in the light of the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto walked along the river bank towards his creek without fear now, not only the fact the place was alive with wolves of all descriptions, there was something in the air crackling like electricity as he then walked the creek back to his home, leaving the woods to step into the grassy field between his house and the woods. He felt no fear, only a weird sense of … righteousness.</p><p>As he walked he looked down to find a wolf walking with him, the muzzle old and greying, the eyes deep and the head held high. He paused and looked at the wolf then whispered "Tuck?"</p><p>"Four" he replied "Circling the house … one more is inside already."</p><p>"No" Ianto spun with anger now, swallowing down his fears as he took a step forward and then patted his pocket for the phone. He rang Jack's cell phone. It went straight to voice mail. It was in use? What? Who rang him this time of night?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Mama, it's after midnight. I need to get home" Jack said as he sighed, sifting in the seat of the Jeep "Ianto is waiting for me."</p><p>"<em>I know darling but I knew you would see your brother home like a good boy and I just… I needed a moment to see you. SO much has happened and everything has changed and .."</em></p><p>"Mama! What do you want!" Jack demanded, now growing annoyed as he shut off the motor, seeing that she was starting one of her phone tirades that could last for an hour if he didn't cut her off.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto cursed and tired again. Voice mail.. Someone was taking to Jack … distracting him? He should be back by now. He turned to the wolf "Jack is not answering his phone, I think someone if causing a distraction. I am on my own."</p><p>Three more wolves appeared from the long grass and Tuck-Wolf growled "Never alone brother."</p><p>Thank you" Ianto said shakily, still in shock at what was happening but at the same time … focusing on the problem at hand. It was not talking wolves who seemed to be allies. It was the bastards in his house.</p><p>"Hush" the wolf whispered "close your eyes and use your ears … learn to use your inner self. They speak to one another. Your spirit is there within to guide your consciousness."</p><p>Ianto took a knee, letting his arm drape over the wolf's back and he closed his eyes, letting his head fall forward to concentrate on the wind and the snatches of conversation being offered across the grass bobbing in the wind. The wind suddenly changed as the grass seemed to shift and he heard them as clearly as if standing next to them.</p><p>"They are not fucking there. Beds are still warm."</p><p>"Someone tipped them off?"</p><p>"Gotta be here somewhere, right? Come on."</p><p>"You two take the house again… you the outbuildings. You take the field out there and I will head into the trees. She is paying for results, not fuck ups!"</p><p>The wolves shifted to crouching positions as Ianto felt a growl resonating from somewhere in his own gut. Come get some.</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"MAMA!" Jack roared then looked around guiltily like he might have wokeni the town up he was still trapped in "Stop. I am hanging up now, I am over this!"</p><p>Jack disconnected the call as she shrieked at the other end that she needed him to wait. She has fallen …. The pinging of voice mail starting immediately and he frowned, putting the phone down. Whoever it was, they could wait. He was tired, wanted his man.</p><p>Jack started to drive.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto watched the two men walking along the path of the meadow, one of them peeling off to the right as he started to painstakingly check the long grass for anything hiding in it, the other confidently walking towards Ianto without a care in the world, a gun loosely swinging in his hand.</p><p>A wolf peeled off as well, moving like liquid in the grass towards the one doing the grid search while another took off in the other direction. Ianto considered… a pincer movement about to be executed and almost felt sorry it the prick. Almost.</p><p>The other two now in the house were the last of his concerns, the one in the front yard might surprise Jack. That was the next problem after these two … the wolves struck, one seizing the man's throat as it lunged, flying through the air into the man's startled arms, the second wolf turning to the sound of the attack like it was a signal to attack and rampage. Ianto took that as the signal too.</p><p>The man standing mere feet from Ianto watching as the wolf attacked his friend and he went to call out but Ianto's hand over his mouth was all the indication the other wolves needed to swam Ianto and the man, taking them both down and Ianto rolled away as the man died in the almost silent onslaught.</p><p>He felt no fear or remorse. You come… you get. Never… never pull a tiger's tail. You will get some.</p><p>He was on his feet again, running for the man in the front yard and in the distance he knew the sound of the Jeep, heralded his beloved's return.</p><p>Jack swung the Jeep into the driveway in time to see his husband running towards a man standing in their front yard, throwing his arms around him and staring to wrestle on the ground. Then Jack registered the gun in the man's hand seconds before Myfanwy ran across the driveway in front of him in the headlights, slamming into Ianto and the man with howled with pain.</p><p>Two wolves exploded from the darkness, also seizing limbs on the assailant, Ianto slamming his fists into the man's head repeatedly while making an animalistic noise that was lost in the screaming of the man and the snarling of the animals.</p><p>Jack sat in the vehicle gaping as Ianto rose to stand in the headlights.</p><p>Blood.</p><p>It was blood and Ianto was drenched in it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. flesh and bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Jack slid from the vehicle and stood looking at the creature stalking towards him. Ianto's entire face was a bloody mask, his hair slicked back and his mouth openly panting as he approached and Jack saw the blade in his hand. Not the one usually in his boot but a viscous blade with a hooked end to it, a hunter's blade.</p>
    <p>"Tiger?"</p>
    <p>"Two more are in the house" Ianto said calmly as he examined the knife he had taken from his first kill out back "The kids and Luce are hiding in the woods. Sorry… forest. Two in the house left. Come on … let's finish it."</p>
    <p>Then Ianto turned and simply walked away leaving Jack standing there gaping. Finally Jack felt a push and looked down at the wolf nudging him and its face turned up to him as it spoke "Well? Move after your mate!"</p>
    <p>Jack blinked.</p>
    <p>He felt like he was moving in water as he leaned over to open the glove box, retrieving Gray's revolver from the glove box where he knew his brother often tossed it after his shift before getting home to secure it. Then most of the time he forgot that last part… hence… a gun in the glove box from Jack picking his brother up for the wedding.</p>
    <p>Jack followed Ianto and entered the open door to their house. It felt… tainted. Wrong . He was so bloody angry he could hardly speak. They were violating his home. His beloved's home… why were they here… what was happening? What the hell did they want?</p>
    <p>A scuffle and Jack leaned towards it in time to see Ianto tumbling down the stairs locked in battle with a large man who was yodelling for his friend, the other man appearing at the top of the stairs in the moonlight. A silhouette… Jack did not hesitate taking the shot at the figure, jumping into action as he swung the gun up and firing off three rapid rounds.</p>
    <p>The man fell and the one in Ianto's grip at the bottom of the sitars went still.</p>
    <p>Jack fumbled for the lights and looked down at a stranger, encased all in black with a knife imbedded in his shoulder, Ianto still attached to the hilt snarling like a wild animal as his body wrapped around the man holding him still.</p>
    <p>"Well now" Jack said softly "Ain't this a doozy?"</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Paul had been instantly sober.</p>
    <p>The body at the top of the stairs was bathed in moonlight, clearly dead. Paul hadn't known he could be so instantly sober and he now stood in the doorway looking at the blood everywhere …. The trail of it went from the base of the stairs into the kitchen and he followed it to find a man trussed to the chair with a knife in the shoulder, Ianto panting like a wild animal and to his extreme shock, three wolves sitting primly around the room like they were pets. HUGE pets with teeth.</p>
    <p>The family dog was nowhere to be seen.</p>
    <p>Jack was leaning back against the kitchen sink, Ianto by the man and the room seems to be paused, like someone had hit a switch.</p>
    <p>"Right" Ianto spoke in that deep boom of anger "So … let's start with something easy shall we? Why are you here?"</p>
    <p>The man didn't speak and a wolf sifted its position at the man's feet to lean forward, it's huge muzzle almost touching the man's knee.</p>
    <p>"What do you want?" Ianto asked.</p>
    <p>The man rolled his head to glare at Ianto silently and the wolf moved again, this time it's muzzle brushing the man's groin and he shrieked as he struggled in the chair then became as still as a dead man when the wolf clamped down gently on his dick and balls.</p>
    <p>"You need to say something or Tuck will rip that off!" Ianto warned, "He is as angry as me right now."</p>
    <p>"Mother" Jack said softly as his brain fired "she was trying to get me to go to her… trying got distract me, keep me away… it was you ringing me right? Her holding the line."</p>
    <p>Ianto looked at him silently then nodded.</p>
    <p>Jack pushed off the bench and swung, hitting the man in the jaw and he growled, the wolf's bite deepening as the man shifted back in the chair.</p>
    <p>"ALRIGHT!" he cried out in pain "We were here to come snatch the kids. Come one… call it off. The kids, we were to snatch her grandkids for her!"</p>
    <p>"Mama" Jack sighed, plopping into a chair "Jesus… I… Jesus."</p>
    <p>"Right. So .. we have these two …" Paul stared to speak only to have Ianto silence him with a grunt.</p>
    <p>"Five. There were five. The wolves helped me kill three more outside" Ianto explained softly "There will be no trace of them by now, bar the blood. The bodies will be gone, worm food. The one upstairs and this one here… need never existed. They go to pay for their sins."</p>
    <p>Paul leaned back to ask what the hell he meant by that when there was a noise outside and he turned his head to freeze, his own balls shrinking into his belly as huge figure moved outside in the back yard, making a weird grunting groan.</p>
    <p>IT was huge, the size of… well… not a man anyway. Bigger. Huge. Fucking immense and a mere silhouette like the moonlight dared not even take it on.</p>
    <p>"Is that… is that a fucking…. Big Foot?" Pail hissed with horror.</p>
    <p>"It's the mountain" Ianto replied calmly as he rose to look out at the huge hairy beast "and it has come for its pound of flesh."</p>
    <p>The man in the chair started to shake and the wolf threatening him drew back as it threw him such a look of disgust and the man wet himself. Maybe shat himself too, who knows.</p>
    <p>Ianto yanked the chair across the floor to the hallway and out to the veranda so fast, there was barely time to register the strength it took.</p>
    <p>Then there was silence.</p>
    <p>The man was gone.</p>
    <p>Moonlight spilled into the kitchen again.</p>
    <p>Crickets called in the darkness.</p>
    <p>The mountain calmed.</p>
  </div>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. taking back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto entered the waterfall to find a gun in his face and he laughed softly as he took it from her and let her fall into his arms, weeping with relief.</p><p>"It's OK. It's over" he assured her "The bad men are gone and Jack is gone. It's all OK."</p><p>"Can we go home? Rye is hungry" David asked.</p><p>"Come on… let's go." Then excited the waterfall to find Spirit waiting at the water's edge, moving to stand knee deep watching them and Ianto bowed to the beautiful creature then said softy '"Thank you for tonight. All that was done by so many food souls. Thank you."</p><p>The stag seemed to consider than and nodded just once, almost a bow back before turning and leaping from the water to the bank, then three more age leaps and it was moving in the darkness of the trees.</p><p>"My god" Lucia said shakily "What a night."</p><p>"Hot showers, hot food and a snuggle in the big bed" Ianto said sternly to everyone "Come on."</p><p>The walked back and they all took note that Ianto did not take them back via the path, rather walked several feet from it in the long grass. Lucia felt something in the air and looked at the man leading them home, his head held high and his hair wet, gleaming in the moonlight. As the kids saw Jack in the light of the outside light they ran to him with yells of joy and she stepped closer to Ianto.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Men came to take the children at the behest of a vapid bitch who will get her throat cut if she is not careful. We took them down and secured the house" Ianto said like he was explaining the plot to some movie they were watching "Now we return home and settle back into our life."</p><p>"And June?"</p><p>"Not my problem" Ianto turned to look at her "Not my problem at all."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>June heard someone outside and she took a deep breath before opening the door to let them in, then she found herself airborne slamming against the back wall of the room and pined to it with her feet off the ground, the hand to her thorax that of a decidedly larger woman than the one she had dealt with some short time previously.</p><p>Minnie ws snarling, her lips peeled back to show rather dangerous looking teeth, her stature over seven feet tall and her hair was wild in the half light. June clutched the woman's wrists as she tried to struggle and then something else entered the room, shifting in the light and she knew she was wetting herself, releasing her bowels and she relaxed as she now knew this must be some weird dream. This cannot be real. A dream.</p><p></p><div class="google-auto-placed ap_container">
  <p>The Big Foot took the woman from his little sister, looking into her eyes before moving towards the door and crouching to get out into the yard where he began shaking her violently in his grasp.</p>
  <p>Minnie watched her big brother as he pondered his prey and then started to walk towards the mountain, home.</p>
  <p>With a sigh Minnie stated to shrink to her more human self, letting go of the anger from the visit that had informed her of the heinous acts of this woman.</p>
  <p>Minnie was only a half- breed, able to live in the realm of man but seriously… When push came to shove... she was the mountain!</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>Lucia was in the large bed with all three children in with her and Myfanwy laying cross the foot of the bed like a sentry, the baby in Ianto's arms asleep as he headed from the room across to his own and slid into Jack's arms. Neither of them would sleep the remainder of this night, continent to snuggle and watch their son slumber in their arms.</p>
  <p>"Ianto…"</p>
  <p>"I can't explain it. Not in a way that makes sense" Ianto whispered as he stroked the baby's face "This mountain is… alive. IT is magic. When threatened it… reacts? I don't know. I do not question. It has decided we are of its elk too so tonight it defended its own. I don't want to ever question it, or fear it OK? Right now… our children are safe… we are safe and the world outside will still turn."</p>
  <p>Jack nodded as he leaned in to Ianto's embrace, the baby in his arms sniffling against his chest and he concentrated his entire being on Ianto and their shared heartbeat.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>..</p>
  <p>Paul stood for a long time staring at the mountain before he got into his Prowler to drive home. It had been many years since the Mountain had reacted to anything, the legends told of a great many mythical things hiding in its shadow but tonight… tonight Paul had seen wondrous things. Scary as hell things but … he felt no fear.</p>
  <p>It was his mountain too.</p>
  <p>Paul nodded as he got into the Prowler and started to crawl long the driveway for home, making a mental note to get that car towed in the morning and issue a release that some idiots went drunk fishing on the river and most likely drowned.</p>
  <p>Or maybe… hunting where they should not hunt …. Eaten by wolves or something.</p>
  <p>He snorted softly at that last thought.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>